Nightmares and Sickness
by NightShadow131
Summary: Touma notices a change in Seiji's health and wonders if he's sick. Who is this new enemy that seems so interested in Seiji? Shounen ai, SeijiTouma.
1. Nightmares

I redid this chapt. I was driving me crazy with how horrible it was. It made me wonder how I got any reviews.... Even though this fic is finished I had to change it. I know it's better than it was (not to mention longer) but I'm not sure how much better.  
  
I know it's a horrible title but I couldn't think of anything else. This is also the first fic that I have ever writen so plz be forgiving if it's bad. I hope that you can enjoy it though.   
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Samurai Troopers. Too bad though. ;;  
  
The characters are prob'ly OOC and there will be shounen-ai.. Seiji/Touma in later chapts. Well, on with the fic now.

* * *

**Nightmares and Sickness  
  
By: NightShadow  
  
Chapter One - Revised  
  
Nightmares**

* * *

He was running as fast as he could, but no matter how fast it was the blackness that followed was still right behind him. Then everything just seemed to stop, including the blackness, when he came upon a scene that horrified him; one that he never wished to see.  
  
Before him were his comrades - his friends, covered in blood; not moving. He couldn't believe it so he went in closer, hoping that it was some sort of sick joke. As he got closer he noticed that one of them was still slightly moving.  
  
"Touma!" He cried out and started running towards the archer. He was about half-way when out of no where someone dropped from the sky. The creature unsheathed their sword and brought it above Touma's head.  
  
"Touma!" He screamed once more, louder than the last time. He ran faster towards him. He had to save him. There was no way he could let him die, however, the blue-haired archer was too far to get to him in time.  
  
He was almost there when the creature swung the weapon out forcefully and.....  
  
"No! Touma!" He screamed loudly and shot up in his bed when he woke. He stared wide-eyed ahead of him at nothing, just sitting there; shivering violently and drenched in sweat.  
  
Touma nearly fell out of his bed at the scream. He quickly realized who it came from and looked over to find the blonde sitting up in his bed. "Seiji! What's wrong?!" The archer asked concerned. "I'm right here."  
  
At the sound of Touma's voice Seiji snappped out of his thought and looked across the room. "Touma." He whispered disbelievingly.  
  
Seiji had to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not so he stood up and tried to get to him. However, his tired body couldn't support him and he collapsed.  
  
Touma watched Seiji stare at him as if he'd never seen him before and then stand up. He could tell by the look in Seiji's eyes that his strength wasn't at the fullest and that he was going to fall before he got anywhere. He jumped out of his bed and caught Seiji before he could hit the ground.  
  
Seiji looked up at him and Touma noticed that it looked like something was wrong. _He seems so... weak._ He thoght while still holding the blonde.  
  
"What's wrong, Seiji?" It seemed like the swordsman wasn't really coherent since he just stared with a far off look on his face. "Seiji." He said louder than before.  
  
When the blonde still didn't respond he slightly shook him and calle dhis name again. Finally, he got through to him. His eyes looked focused, unlike before. "What happened?" Touma tried again, hoping to get a response this time.  
  
"Anou... nothing. I... I just... lost my footing." Seiji tried to make an excuse that wouldn't worry Touma, failing misserably.  
  
The archer sighed. _Out of all the lies he could have used, he used that one. Date Seiji, doesn't just 'lose his footing.'_ He looked into Seiji's violet orbs and saw exhaustion and what he thought to be some pain. From what, he didn't know but would find out. "Seiji, you shoudl very well know that I'm not going to believe a lie like that." The blonde just responded with a cold stare. He didn't even know what was wrong himself so how would he be able to tell Touma?  
  
"Can you please let go of me so I can go to the bathroom?" He used an excuse, one that was actually possible.  
  
Touma had forgotten that he was still holding onto Seiji, from when he fell. He blushed slightly and quickly let go of him.  
  
"Thank you." Seiji said, rather coldly, not like the usual Seiji at all. He never showed this side to Touma.. well, when they first met he had, but not since then.  
  
The blonde got up and walked a bit unsteadily to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and sank to the floor. He put his head into his hands, a headache getting worse.  
  
Seiji sighed heavily, trying to get himself under control and decided that he would have to get up. He coudln't stay in there too long, for it would worry Touma more than he already was.  
  
Using the wall behind him, he slowly stood up and went over to the sink. He looked at his reflection in the mirror above it and couldn't help but notice how tired he looked, not to mention felt that he felt it. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought having no idea. _Why does it seem like I can barely keep my eyes open?_  
  
The blonde turned on the faucet and ran his hands under the water; then splashed in onto his face. _I have to get myself together. I cannot worry the others. I'm already worring Touma as it is_.  
  
The swordsman took a deep breath and turned the faucet off. After drying off his face and hands he opened the door and went out.  
  
Once out he noticed that Touma had, surprisingly, gone back to sleep. He thought that he would have stayed up, waiting for him to get out of the bathroom, and ask him some questions. _He'll probably ask them all tomorrow._ He thought, not looking forward to it in the least.  
  
He shrugged it off and wnet to his own bed to get his needed rest. Unfortunately, he fell into another fitful dream. It didn't seem as though he'd be getting any rest.

* * *

Black was surrounding him again but it didn't seem to be chasing him this time. Instead of him seeing all his friends, only Touma. He was just sitting on the ground; looking up at the sky, which was a blood-red.  
  
"Touma, what's going on?" Seiji questioned, hoping to find out what his friend was doing. However, Touma just continued to sit there looking at the sky.  
  
The blonde started to go towards Touma and called out his name again. To his relief the archer actually looked at him. Seiji was taken aback by the look on Touma's face, it was one of pure agony. It tore at his heart, Touma rarely showed pain, unless it was too great to contain. He didn't want to think about what could have happened, but he had to kow so he could help him.  
  
"Touma, what's wrong? What happened?" The blonde tried again.  
  
Seiji quickened his pace, wanting to reach his friend to help him. He could tell that he needed it. However, the more he walked towards him the farther Touma would get. He didn't understand. Who was making Touma leave? Or was it Touma himself?  
  
"Touma! Wait!" He started to run to the area where Touma was at, hoping to be able to find him. When he thought he had reached the point, Touma was no where in sight.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" He stood there staring ahead of his where Touma's retreating form had been.  
  
Finally, he woke ukp in a cold sweat. "Touma." He whispered to himself, thinking of his dream or more like nightmare to him.  
  
The blonde looked over to Touma's bed and was relieved to find him still sleeping. "Okay, Date Seiji, just calm down." He told himself quietly so as not to disturb his, thankfully, still sleeping friend. He took a deep breath and decided a shower would help relax him. It was 8AM so shin would probably be up and making breakfast for everyone. For some reason he didn't feel like eating.  
  
The blonde pushed these thoughts aside and gathered his clothes for the shower.   
  
Touma opened his eyes when he heard Seiji close the door to the bathroom. _He rarely talks to himself like that. I wonder what's going on._ He thought. The archer decided he'd worry about it later.  
  
Touma closed his eyes again, thinking it to be too early to be awake and fell back asleep.

* * *

Well, I hope that was a lot better than before. I don't even know how many people are actually going to read this since this has been completed for almost a month now. I don't have a chapt written for any of my other fics yet.. still workin' on it. However, this was bothering me **way** too much to just leave it so.. yeah.  
  
**Plz Review!!**  
  
Ja ne


	2. Snow

Disclaimer: What do you think? Of course I don't own it.  
  
Well for those of you who wanted the next chapt... here it is. I'm not sure if I really like it but maybe some of you will. Well on with the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Sickness  
  
Snow  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shin was downstairs making breakfast for everyone, Ryo was in the livingroom with Byakuen, Shuu was just getting down the stairs when he smelt the food he came down right away and of course Touma was still asleep as usual.  
  
"Someone needs to wake Touma up!" Shin shouted as he was finishing with the meal.  
  
Seiji just started walking down the stairs so he said, "I'll get him... I'm right here anyway." He started walking back up the stairs.  
  
Their room was one of the first rooms by the stairs so he got there right away. He opened the door quietly and looked inside to see if his blue haired friend was still asleep. Sure enough he was lying there with his hair just barely seen above the blankets.  
  
Seiji went over to his bed and started to wake the archer up.  
  
"Touma, it's time for breakfast you have to get up."   
  
The archer started to wake up. "Huh?" He said not quite awake yet.  
  
"Breakfast is done. Shin wants us to go down there and eat."  
  
"Okay." He got out of bed and when Seiji left he got his clothes and changed. When he was done he went downstairs to find everyone at the table eating.  
  
"About time." Said Shuu joking around as usual.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." Was the only response he got from the archer as he sat down and started to get his food.  
  
"So.... do you guys want to go somewhere and have some fun?" Ryo said trying to make some conversation.  
  
"Sure but where are we going to go. It's snowing outside." Said Shin.  
  
"That'll make it even better. We can just go out and have fun in the snow. C'mon it'll be lots of fun!" Ryo said trying to convince them all to go.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go as well."  
  
Everyone had agreed to go along with Ryo's idea. Afterall, there was nothing else better to do and there was so much snow that they couldn't get to work.   
  
They finished eating and helped Shin with the dishes.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Hmmmm.... it doesn't seem like anything is wrong with Seiji today. I wonder what all of that was about yesterday. Maybe I should ask him? Knowing him he probably won't tell me anything.' Touma thought looking at Seiji while grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Hey, Seiji."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Ummm... I was just wondering if you were alright."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, what was going on yesterday?"  
  
"Nothing. I just slipped when I got out of bed."  
  
"Seiji, I don't believe you."  
  
"That's what happened. Besides do I look sick to you?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Okay. Why are you worried then?"  
  
"It was just kind of weird yesterday. I dont want you to get hurt or anything."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryo was right about them all having fun. They were having snowball fights and they had built a couple snowmen. All of them had been out there for hours.  
  
"Anyone want any hot chocolate?" Asked Seiji.  
  
"Are you payin'?" Shuu joked.  
  
Seiji smiled. "Yeah, I'm paying. But only for one drink. I'm not going to be getting everything that you normally do."  
  
"Awww..."  
  
"I'll go with you. You'll need some help carrying everything." Touma said.  
  
"Alright. We can just walk it's only a couple blocks away and the car probably won't get us anywhere anyway."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the way Seiji started to feel feverish again. It was getting harder and harder for the blonde to walk and not stumble. He didn't want to worry Touma though so he acted as though everything was alright.  
  
Touma was looking over at the blonde and noticed that he looked even more pale than he normally was. It also looked as though he was having problems breathing. 'Normally he talks more. I wonder if anything is wrong. Maybe it's the same thing as yesterday.'  
  
"Seiji, is everything alright?"  
  
"Of course. Doushite?"  
  
"You just seem more quiet than usual."  
  
"Oh.. well, everything's fine."  
  
Touma was going to say something but they were entering the store so stopped.   
  
It was a small brown building, with two big windows; the door was in the middle of the two. In the windows there were some snowmen and snowflakes falling around them.   
  
They got up to the counter and ordered five hot chocolates. They gave the money to the cashier then went on their walk back home.  
  
On their way back Seiji wasn't talking at all and was stumbling a lot more than on the way there. Almost every other step he tripped. His vision was getting blurry too.  
  
"Seiji, I thought you said you were alright."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Seiji, would you stop lying and tell me the truth. You've been stumbling every step and haven't talked this entire time."  
  
"I'm fine." Came the short response again.  
  
Touma was mumbling something about Seiji and stuborn but kept walking without another word. He constantly looked over at the blonde to make sure that he wasn't about to fall.  
  
'There's nothing wrong. Just keep walking.' Seiji tried to convince himself. 'I don't want to worry Touma anymore than what I have.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had been walking for about five minutes when Seiji couldn't keep walking any further.   
  
Touma heard a moan and looked over to find Seiji on the ground.  
  
"Seiji!?" Touma dropped the cups and went to Seiji. He crouched down and put his hand on Seiji's forhead. 'He's burning up. Even more than yesterday.'  
  
Since he couldn't do anything about the fever at the moment the archer picked Seiji up and continued the rest of the way home.  
  
'I wonder what's going on with him. He's fine one moment; then the next he's in pain or something.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oi! Someone help me with the door."  
  
He heard some voices behind the door then Ryo opened it. "Seiji?! What happened to him?"  
  
"He has a fever and he fell unconscious while we were walking back." They were talking while Touma was carrying Seiji up the stairs. "He was like this yesterday too except he didn't pass out from it."  
  
They got to the room and Ryo opened the door for Touma. Touma then set the unconscious blonde on his bed.  
  
"Ryo, can you get some water and a towel?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The archer then noticed that Seiji was tossing in his sleep and muttering things that he couldn't understand.  
  
**Nightmare**  
  
It was pitch black with only one light on. It was shinning on a blonde with his hair covering his left eye; the eye showing was violet. He was tied with chains against a wall. The swordsman tried to move but the chains were too tight.  
  
"Hello, Seiji." A calm voice said from the dark.  
  
"Who are you?" Seiji looked around frantically but couldn't see anything.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." The voice taunted him. Then took out a bow and shot an arrow at Seiji's shoulder.  
  
Seiji screamed. "Why did you shoot me? Have I done something to you?"  
  
But the voice didn't answer and shot another arrow; this time at his chest.  
  
Seiji started shaking.  
  
"Seiji! Seiji! Come on, Seiji! Wake up!"  
  
The blonde shot up really fast, too fast. It caused him to cough really hard.  
  
The blue-haired archer grabbed the water Ryo had gotten for him. Ryo had left soon after he had gotten the water.  
  
"Here. Drink this."  
  
Seiji drank it and his coughs subsided.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"No problem. Daijoubu desu ka."  
  
"Hai. I'm fine now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That's kinda a weird ending but I have to stop now and thought that some of you might want the next chapt. out so.... here it is.  
  
Plz R&R!  
  
Ja ne^_~ 


	3. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Yeah right. Like I own them.  
  
Thx for the reviews.  
  
Sorry about the grammer and spelling mistakes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No problem. Daijoubu desu ka."  
  
"Hai. I'm fine now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Sickness  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Beginnings  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You keep saying that and I know for a fact that's not true. Please tell me what's going on. I don't like seeing you hurt." Touma practically begged Seiji.  
  
Seiji took a deep sigh. Then answered, "I dunno. I just... feel tired and kind of weak. I guess I must have caught something."  
  
Touma looked at Seiji's eye that was showing. 'It seems like he's telling the truth. He certainly seems sick but why is it one minute he's fine; the next he's unconscious? Oh, well, I guess we'll find out eventually. I really wish that I knew what it was though.'  
  
"Hey. I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little while later Touma returned with some soup and a glass of water. He also had grabbed some medicine.  
  
"Here. You should eat something." Touma brought up a chair and sat on it. He put the water and medicine on the stand next to him. Then he attempted to feed Seiji the food.  
  
"I can feed myself, my arms aren't broken."  
  
"Right. Gomen, Seiji."  
  
"It's alright. Thanks anyway." Seiji just starred at his food after one bite.  
  
"Does it taste bad?" Touma asked looking hurt.  
  
"No, no. It's just that I'm not hungry."  
  
"Seiji, you have to eat. You barely had anything for breakfast and you haven't had anything since then."  
  
Seiji was going to argue more but saw the determined look on Touma's face and knew that he was going to have to eat it whether he wanted to or not so he gave in. "Fine. I'll eat as much as I can."  
  
Seiji ate about half of the soup when he handed the bowl back to Touma. Touma frowned but didn't say anything, Seiji had told him that he would eat as much as he could and he trusted him.  
  
Without a word the archer set the bowl on the stand and handed Seiji the water and medicine.  
  
The blonde took the medicine and drank a little bit of water. Then handed it back to Touma.  
  
Touma noticed that Seiji's eyes were drooping. Well, the one he could see. "Just go to sleep Seiji."  
  
The blonde's eyes fluttered a little bit and then he fell asleep.  
  
"Good night, Seiji."  
  
Touma starred at the swordsman for a while after he had fallen asleep. His gaze went from his eye to his lips. He moved his hand to his lips and brushed his fingers against them.  
  
'I really shouldn't. He's asleep and it'd be bad to take advantage of him.'  
  
The more he looked at Seiji the more he couldn't stop himself. He brought his head down and gently pressed his lips to Seiji's.  
  
Seiji moaned. Touma quickly looked up and let out a sigh. 'Good he's still asleep.' He chuckled softly. 'Imagine trying to explain that one.'  
  
He put the soup and the water away; then he went to his bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No! No! Stop! STOP!"  
  
Touma nearly fell out of bed when he heard the shouts from accross the room. Then he realized what it was and jumped out of his bed and went over to Seiji.  
  
He was tossing and kicking everywhere.  
  
"Seiji! Wake up!" He couldn't even get close.  
  
Seiji screamed really loudly.  
  
"Seiji! Come on. You have to wake up!"  
  
Three people came rushing into the room.  
  
"What's going on?!" Ryo questioned.  
  
"Help me calm him down. He's having a nightmare!" Touma shouted above Seiji's screams.  
  
Everyone went over and held Seiji down.  
  
"Come on Seiji! Wake up!" Shuu shouted shaking him.  
  
The troubled blonde just kept thrashing around trying to escape everyone's grasp.  
  
"Seiji!"  
  
Then Seiji just stopped and went limp, breathing really hard. He tried to sit up but Shin just pushed him back down.  
  
"Seiji don't get up. You're exhausted." He noticed that Seiji was sweating heavily and holding his stomache.  
  
"Bathroom. I need to get to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh." He then helped Seiji to the bathroom and held back Seiji's hair as he threw up.  
  
"There you go. It's alright." Shin said while rubbing his back conforting him.  
  
Touma came in with some water. After the blonde finished Touma handed it to Seiji.  
  
Seiji had collasped against the wall when he was done and gladly excepted the water to get rid of the nasty taste in his mouth. He finished about half the water then handed it back. He fell back against the wall, still breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you alright now, Seiji?" Shin asked worried.  
  
Seiji didn't answer. Instead he just closed his eyes.  
  
"Shin help me get him to his bed." They put Seiji's arms around their shoulders and brought him back to his bed.  
  
"Why don't you guys go back to sleep? I'll watch over him." Touma said when he noticed a couple of them yawning.  
  
"Are you sure?" Shuu queried.  
  
"Hai."  
  
With that they all left. Touma returned to his spot on the chair beside Seiji's bed.  
  
"Seiji," He said softly. "are you still awake?"  
  
A weak nod was all he got from him but it was enough. "Will you tell me about your nightmare?"  
  
This time Seiji shook his head.  
  
"It might help."  
  
"Touma. I just don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Alright. Why don't you get some rest then?"  
  
Touma thought Seiji had fallen asleep so he leaned forward and kissed Seiji. Then went to his own bed and fell asleep.  
  
Seiji had to try really hard not to open his eyes in surprise after Touma had kissed him. 'He likes me? He's never really shown any sign. Maybe he was just.... being nice?' Seiji thought about it for awhile then decided that he should get some rest. 'If I dont have ANOTHER nightmare.' Then he tried to get back to sleep.  
  
He finally fell asleep around 5AM.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Afternoon-lunch  
  
"We need to find out what's wrong with him. He may say that he's alright but who seriously answers the truth on that question anyway?" The archer shouted angrily. He was mad because he couldn't do anything to help Seiji.  
  
"Calm down Touma. We all know how you feel and want to help him out as well." Ryo said trying to calm Touma down. "First, we need to find out what's going on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was walking down the streed with Ryo and Touma. (Shin and Shuu were at work.) They were going to the store.  
  
On the way there Seiji felt something hit his neck. 'What was that?' He brought his hand behind his neck and brushed his hand along it. When he did that, whatever hit his neck fell off before he could find out what it was. 'It was probably just a bug.' He shrugged it off and forgot all about it.  
  
Then Seiji woke up.  
  
'What was that?' He thought as he sat up. He felt a little better and could actually move around now. 'Maybe whatever hit me did this to me? At least I feel fine now and didn't wake up from a nightmare again.'   
  
He got dressed then went downstairs to join the others.  
  
"Does anyone have any idea on what could have caused his illness?" Shin inquired.  
  
Touma was about to answer when he saw Seiji coming down the stairs. "Seiji, what are you doin out of bed? You should be resting."  
  
"I feel fine now. Don't worry so much." Touma gave him a doubtful look. "Really. I'm fine Touma."  
  
'Well he isn't swaying anymore and doesn't look as pale.' "Come and eat with us then."  
  
Seiji sat down and got his food. They all ate their food feeling a little better knowing that Seiji wasn't feeling as bad as last night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I guess that's the end of the third chapt. Hope you all enjoyed it. ^_^  
  
Plz R&R!!  
  
Ja ne 


	4. Captured

I think I've decided to make this fairly short. It's my first fic and I don't think I'd be able to make this long anywayz. There will prob'ly be about five to six chapts, not sure though.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own it.  
  
Sorry about the grammer and spelling mistakes. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Sickness  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Captured  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiji ate most of his breakfast that morning; then he put his plate away. After that he started to walk toward the door.  
  
"Hey, where are you going Seiji?" Touma asked.  
  
"I'm just going out to meditate for a while." Then he left and went out to the woods to his favorite spot.  
  
"At least he ate most of his breakfast this time." Everyone agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The blonde had been out meditating for about twenty minutes when someone came up behind him and put a rag over his mouth. He tried to get away but his arms and legs weren't working right. 'Touma.' Was his last thought before blackness took over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Touma.' He thought he heard Seiji call his name. He ran toward the door to find Seiji.  
  
"Touma. What's wrong?" Ryo asked when he saw the look on Touma's face and then saw him running towards the door.  
  
Touma didn't answer though, he just kept running.  
  
"Seiji!" He shouted. "Where are you?" 'Why can't I feel him through the link anymore?' "Seiji!"  
  
Everyone else had came out when they heard Touma calling Seiji's name.  
  
"What's wrong Touma?" Shuu asked.  
  
"I think something might have happened to Seiji. I thought I heard him call my name and I can't feel him through the link anymore. We all know that not being able to feel him means that he's probably unconscious or...." Touma trailed off not even wanting to think about that possibility. Then he resumed his search for Seiji.  
  
"We'll all look too. Everyone split up." Shin said. He was worried as well. He had a bad feeling and he couldn't sense Seiji either.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first thing he noticed when he awoke was that he was in a dark room with only one light showing and it was on him.  
  
'This is probably just another nightmare. I had one like this before.' He thought as he looked at his surroundings. All he saw was walls all around him and some stairs going up. 'I have to find a way out of here.' He moved his arms but they didn't go anywhere and he heard chains.   
  
'Great. I'm chained up too. How am I going to get out of this? Even if this is a nightmare I don't like this and don't want to be chained up.'  
  
The blonde kept trying to losen the chains but to no avail. Then he heard someone coming down the stairs.  
  
"So, how is the bearer of Korin doing?" A calm voice questioned.  
  
Seiji just starred.  
  
"You know, you really should answer when someone has you chained to a wall and you can't defend yourself." The voice was really close to Seiji now.  
  
Seiji still didn't respond.   
  
"Okay, fine. You can be like that.... for now. You've probably been feeling sick lately anyway, haven't you?"  
  
Seiji's eyes widened. 'I don't think this is a nightmare.' "You did this to me."  
  
"Aren't we smart? Figured it out pretty quickly, didn't we? Not quite quick enough I'm afraid because no one knows besides us and your friends probably think you're still meditating. I have to thank you though, for giving me such an easy way to capture you."  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Seiji replied sarcastically. "What are you going to do with me now that you have me?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see." The voice said with excitment.  
  
'I don't like the tone of his voice.' He thought nervously. 'I hope the others find me soon, but I don't even know where I am so how will they even know where to begin?'  
  
He looked around again and saw that there was a window at the far end of the room but it was too small for anyone to fit through. He could see some trees outside. 'I'm still in the forest or did he take me to a different one? Maybe I'm not even in a forest anymore.' He continued to look around hoping to find a way to get out of the chains, not to mention out of the room.  
  
"There's no way out so don't even bother." The voice said with confidence. Then stepped closer to Seiji. "Now you're going to pay for what you did to my family."  
  
"You're family? Who's your family and what did I do to them?" Seiji asked surprised.  
  
"They were some of the many innocent people you killed in New York." The voice said angrily.  
  
Seiji's eyes opened wide. "No, that wasn't my fault."  
  
The owner of the voice punched him in the stomache. "How dare you say it wasn't your fault! I know you did it! I saw it with my own eyes, someone wearing the armor of Korin killing people and I know that you are the bearer of Korin!"  
  
Seiji gasped and fell forward. "It wasn't my fault." He whispered again.  
  
"Fine. Deny it all you want but I know the truth."  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Seiji finally asked.  
  
"I guess I can tell you. After all, you won't be leaving. My name's Tomo." The voice finally announced. He also stepped into the light so Seiji could see what he looked like. Tomo had on black clothing, some having red edges. He had a bow and quiver on his back and had a sword on his belt. 'Why is he so heavily armed?' Seiji thought then continued to look at his captive. Tomo also had black eyes and long black hair. Seiji realized it must have been him in his nightmare somehow.  
  
Seiji then started coughing.  
  
"Ahh... I see the poison is taking effect again. Too bad your lover isn't here to help you this time." Tomo laughed evily.  
  
"Lover?" He finally gasped out.  
  
"Your little blue-haired friend. I know that you like him and by the looks of it he likes you as well."  
  
Seiji just starred then said, "What, have you been spying on me?"  
  
"For quite some time actually. It's a shame you never noticed me." He snickered. "I wonder how your blue-haired angel is doing without his beloved blonde next to him?"  
  
"You better not hurt him!" Seiji said angrily. Then started coughing again.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm only interested in you." Then Tomo came close to Seiji again and kissed him. Seiji tried to fight him off but couldn't; then he felt a sharp pain in his side. He realized that Tomo had stabbed him with a knife.  
  
Seiji held back his cry of pain this time.  
  
Tomo pulled the knife out. "I'll be back again later." With a wink he left.  
  
Seiji then lost consciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Touma stopped.  
  
"Something wrong?" Ryo asked. He had ran into Touma while searching for Seiji.  
  
"I think he's in pain."  
  
"Who? Seiji? How do you know?"  
  
"I don't know. I just have a feeling. We need to find him; fast!" Touma said while continuing the search.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's this?" Shin asked Shuu.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"It looks as though there was a struggle here."  
  
"Do you think that Seiji was kidnapped?"  
  
"Looks that way." Shin examined his surroundings closer. "It seems like someone came up from behind and then dragged him for a while. He must have picked him up after a while."  
  
"We need to find Touma and Ryo to show them this." Shuu stated.  
  
Then Shin thought he heard someone. "I think someone's coming." He said quietly.  
  
They waited for a while and were relieved to see that it was Ryo and Touma.  
  
"I'm glad it's you guys."  
  
Ryo and Touma were shocked at this. I mean who else would it be, unless they found Seiji but wouldn't they be glad that they found him.   
  
"Who else would it be? You guys found something?"  
  
Then Shin and Shuu explained about the struggle.  
  
"I knew something was wrong." Touma said angrily. "Whoever has him is hurting him. I shouldn't have let him leave the house."  
  
"Huh? How do you know that he's being hurt?" Shin asked and a confused Shuu wanted to know too.  
  
"I just know." Came the short response. "We need to find him quickly! Where are we going to start though? We don't have any clues."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was the hardest chapt to write.. especially to start. Sry if it sounded kinda weird at some parts. I tried to make it sound alright.  
  
BTW, to those of you that are confused about the New York thing (if any are) it happened in OVA, Gaiden.  
  
Thx to the people who have given me some tips and suggestions. I appreciate it! ^_^  
  
Plz R&R!!  
  
Bye for now. 


	5. Getting Worse

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Thx to everyone for the reviews, once again.  
  
Sorry about the grammer and spelling mistakes. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Sickness  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Getting Worse  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This time when he awoke he found that his stab wound had been bandaged.  
  
Seiji started coughing really hard. Each cough hurt more than the last and the wound in his side didn't help the pain any. Soon he started to cough up blood.  
  
"You know, the only way you can stop the poison is by getting the antidote from me; I'm the only one who has it." Tomo had come back when he heard Seiji's coughs. "It's not very likely you'll get it though. Your friends have no idea where you are and you can't get free, not that you know where you are either."  
  
Seiji had finally stopped coughing but felt lightheaded. 'I won't pass out again!' Seiji thought while trying to fight off unconsciousness. "My friends will find a way to me!" Seiji croaked.  
  
"Will they now? That'll be interesting." He laughed. Seiji hated that laugh so much. "It won't really matter though, by time they find you it'll be too late."   
  
Seiji couldn't keep fighting and let the blackness consume him.  
  
"Awww... he passed out on me again." Tomo faked a pout. "I won't be able to play with him now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think Byakuen found his trail again." Ryo said excitedly.  
  
The white tiger had come along to sniff out the trail of Seiji. So far he had lost the trail about three times.  
  
"Well, let's get going. We can't waste anymore time." Touma shouted while running after Byakuen.  
  
"How long have we been searching?" Shuu asked while they were running.  
  
"Seiji first went to meditate around 1pm and we've been looking for about two hours. It must be around 3pm by now." Shin said figuring out the time.  
  
'I sure hope Seiji's doing alright. I wonder how his sickness is effecting him. Hopefully it's not worse. Who knows how badly he's being treated.' Touma thought sadly. 'Please be alright!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He awoke again. 'This is getting old.' Was Seiji's first thought. 'Ugh.. my head.' He was going to bring his hands up to his head but remembered that he was chained. 'Argh... this is so frustrating!'  
  
"Is the bearer of Korin getting upset?" Tomo had come back again.  
  
Seiji just sighed.  
  
"Here." Tomo pushed a cup of water to Seiji's lips.  
  
The blonde just starred wide-eyed.  
  
"Well, I can't have you dying on me before I get to have any fun." Tomo smirked. "You will die eventually though. The poison is still coursing through your body. As you well know."  
  
He did indeed know. His headache was growing almost unbearable.  
  
"Drink." Tomo pushed the cup to Seiji's mouth again.  
  
Seiji drank. He knew there wouldn't be any harm in it. Tomo obviously wanted him alive for some, as he put it "fun" and he was already poisoned so there'd be no point in it being poisoned.  
  
Seiji sighed as the refreshing water went down his soar throat. It felt cool and relieving as it went down and helped his parched throat. All the coughing had really hurt it.  
  
"Someone's happy.. for now." Tomo said as he pulled the water back.  
  
"What are you planning to do with me?"  
  
"That question again?" He sighed. "We're just going to have some fun. Well, I guess I am." He smirked.  
  
"I bet." 'I wish I could put on my armor. Then this guy wouldn't stand a chance.' He had been too busy before but now he noticed a chill and found he didn't have his shirt on.  
  
"Where's my shirt?"  
  
"Well, you see, it would be kinda hard for me to have fun with your shirt in the way." He laughed; then lit a cigarette.  
  
He moved closer to Seiji and pressed the cigarette into his arm.  
  
Seiji held back his scream but when Tomo pressed it on his skin harder he no longer could.  
  
He screamed.  
  
"Aw. There we go." He pulled it away and pressed it into Seiji's upper chest.  
  
"Ahhh!" Came another of Seiji's screams.  
  
Tomo just laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kuso!" They heard Touma swear.  
  
"Don't tell me it's Seiji?" Shuu asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course it is! How far did they take him!?" A very frustrated and enraged Touma questioned more to himself.  
  
"How do you know that he's in pain anyway?" Shin asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. I just have this feeling that something's happening to him." He sighed. "I can't explain it. I don't even really know myself."  
  
Byakuen stopped so they all did as well.  
  
"Dammit! We can't afford to keep stopping like this!" Touma said out of frustration and anger.  
  
"Calm down. I'm sure he'll find the trail again soon." Ryo said reasonably.  
  
Touma slammed his fist into the ground but didn't say anything.   
  
Byakuen was sniffing around, searching for the trail that he had lost for the moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The smell of burnt flesh; then a scream which soon became a harsh cough. The sickening smell of his burning flesh caused him to throw up.  
  
"Ugh... I guess I should have taken that into consideration when I poisoned you." Tomo said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up, you bastard!"  
  
"Can't have that kind of attitude, now can we?" This time he took out the knife he had used to stab him before.  
  
He took the knife and slowly dug it into Seiji's stomache. He brought it back and forth, going deeper with each cut.  
  
Seiji screamed once again.  
  
"You don't even know the truth." Seiji panted out painfully.  
  
"What do you mean I don't even know the truth? How can I not when I saw with my own eyes the armor Korin, which you posses, kill all those people, including my family!?!"  
  
He dug deeper with rage.  
  
Seiji held back the scream this time and tried to explain.  
  
"Yes, I'll admit it was the armor but it wasn't my fault. It was --" Tomo cut him off with a deeper stab. This time into his shoulder.  
  
"I won't hear any of it. You're just trying to get me to believe that it wasn't your fault so I'll stop. I won't though! I'm going to get revenge for what you did, for my family and all those you killed!" He shouted and emphasized the word you. Then more calmly said, "It's a shame thought that you had to be so beautiful. I think we could have had something special if not for this." He then leaned forward for another kiss. Once again Seiji could do nothing to stop it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I take back what I said on the last chapt. This was the hardest chapt to write. Hopefully the next won't be as hard!  
  
Ja ne ^_~ 


	6. Found

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have; never will.  
  
Thx to everyone that has reviewed, especially Soon to be world renown Gracie. You've reviewed throughout my whole fic and I really appreciate it. .....yeah. Oh, sry about any spelling and/or grammer mistakes I make.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Sickness  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Found  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had found Seiji's trail again and were continuing the chase.  
  
"Hey, look at this!" The ebony-haired trooper exclaimed.  
  
While they had been running after Byakuen they were keeping a sharp eye out for anything that looked suspicious; not to mention keeping an eye out for Seiji himself.  
  
Ryo stooped down by a tree and leaned towards it. There, glowing a bright green, was Seiji's kanji orb.  
  
"That's a good thing and a bad thing." Shuu said stating the obvious. "He won't be able to put his armor on without it but at least we know we're going the right way."  
  
They all silently agreed and hoped they were getting close to Seiji.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiji had fallen unconscious soon after Tomo had kissed him, due to blood loss.  
  
He awoke to find that he was no longer chained but his feet and arms were tied by rope.  
  
He shivered violently against the cold stone floor, still without a shirt. He just layed there, shivering feverishly, for a while wondering how long he had been under Tomo's control. He wanted Tomo's stupid smirk and annoying laugh to stop. Each time he was tortured he wanted to wipe that smirk from his face.  
  
'He doesn't even know the truth!' His mind shouted. "He thinks that he knows everything! How could I ever have let Shikaisen use me like that in the first place!?" Not realizing he had said it out loud.  
  
He was so busy thinking about Shikaisen and the troopers, Tomo too, of course, that he hadn't even noticed a figure standing in the dark corner watching the blonde mutter a few things every now and then. It wasn't like the blonde to think things out loud but he regretted never telling Touma what he really thought about him and was ashamed that he had let his guard down just long enough for Tomo to capture him; he hadn't even realized he was really speaking aloud. He was probably worrying the others too. He had been trying so hard not to worry them, Touma knew something was wrong though; Seiji couldn't keep anything from him. Now he had gotten himself kidnapped, as well as being poisoned.  
  
Seiji was exausted and in pain, from the poison and from the wounds that Tomo had inflicted upon him.  
  
"I should have never been captured in the first place. I'm so weak." He degraded himself.  
  
"Talking to yourself now?" Tomo had finally decided that Seiji wasn't going to say anything of importance. He had been interested in what Seiji said about Shikaisen but he didn't believe him. Seiji could have pretended not to notice Tomo and said somethings that could have made Tomo let him go.  
  
The black-haired man looked down at the pathetic looking blonde, shivering on the floor; blood covering his chest and arms. He had only bandaged Seiji's stomache wound and let the others bleed freely until they stopped on their own. The blonde looked ghostly pale.  
  
"Can't you just hear what I have to say?" Seiji asked almost begging. He didn't want another round of torture to commence.  
  
"I could but there'd be no point. I wouldn't believe you, no matter how convincing you sound. Besides I've already heard about the Shikaisen person you were talking about and I don't believe you... I told you I wouldn't."  
  
Seiji was mad now. 'Chikusho! He heard what I had said and he won't even take the time to hear the whole story!'  
  
"Is Seiji mad? That's alright, it'll soon be replaced by pain." Tomo smirked.  
  
'Argh... that stupid smirk again! I swear when I get untied I won't waste anytime and I'll hit him myself.'  
  
'What is that?!' He thought in horror.  
  
Tomo had pulled out a black object with two wires sticking out from the top, electricity coming from the wires.  
  
"It's a new toy. You like?" He laughed. "I thought I would try it out."  
  
Seiji held his breath. 'No! I just want to be left alone!' He begged in mind, not weak enough to be begging to Tomo. He held back a scream when Tomo had applied the 'toy' to his skin.  
  
Tomo, then brought it over to the shoulder wound he had previously made. It was still and open wound; it was never bandaged. He put the wires in the wound and sent electricity through Seiji's shoulder.  
  
This time Seiji screamed as unbearable pain seered in his shoulder.  
  
"I see it works." He sneered. Tomo took the knife once again and stabbed it into Seiji's side, deeply. The new wound bleed rapidly. Tomo put the object in the wound and turned it on; this time it hurt like hell.  
  
Seiji screamed while tears ran down his face.  
  
"That's what I wanted to see!" The sadist sad pushing further into the wound causing a shrill scream to escape Seiji's mouth.  
  
"STOP! Please, stop!" He begged between screams. Tomo's annoying laugh filled the room accompaning Seiji's screams.  
  
"STOP!" 'Oh, Touma, please hurry!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Touma suddenly screamed and fell to his knees panting heavily from the quick pain he just felt.  
  
He held his head as some lingering pain was still there, definitely not as bad as it had been though. 'Oh god Seiji, no!'  
  
"Touma!" The troopers yelled and ran up to him.  
  
"Are you alright?!" A very worried Ryo asked.  
  
"Seiji." Was all he said.  
  
They exchanged a worried glance.  
  
"Come on, Touma. Let's go and get Seiji. We must be really close by now." Shuu said while picking Touma up.  
  
"Snap out of it Touma!" Ryo shouted. "If we're going to save Seiji we have to go. Now!"  
  
Touma finally regained his senses; he ran after Byakuen, who had stopped when he heard Touma's scream.  
  
Byakuen got back on the trail when he saw Touma come after him. He ran with Touma not far behind.  
  
The others cast another worried glance between each other; then started off after Byakuen and Touma.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had finally came across a clearing with a house in the middle. There were trees all around the old gray house. You could see some windows on the bottom of the house, indicating that there was a basement. They had finally found the place... this had to be it.  
  
They heard a piercing scream coming from the basement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that actually got out sooner than I thought it would but it doesn't really matter anywayz. Hope you all enjoyed it and plz review even if you didn't like it you could give me some pointers. Don't flame me though... I would like to know why you hated it.  
  
Plz R&R!!  
  
Uhhh.... well, I guess that's it. Ja ne 


	7. Getting Out

Disclaimer: Don't own. Simple as that.  
  
Thx again for the reviews. I think that the next chapt. is goin' to be the last one. Not sure though.  
  
Sry about any grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I try to go through and pick them out but it's kinda hard when you're doin' it on your own work. This time I was listening to music too so there might be even more mistakes. Gomen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Sickness  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Getting Out  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Seiji must be in the basement." Touma said; then in anger. "How could someone be hurting Seiji like that?"  
  
"I don't know, but he's going to pay." Ryo said.  
  
"Kuso!" Shuu swore after trying to open the door. "It's locked."  
  
"Well, we're just going to have to knock it down." Touma went to knock it down when Shin stopped him.   
  
"Why are you stopping me?! We have to save Seiji!"  
  
"I know but just calm down for a second and listen. If we knock down the door now whoever has him will know that we're here and we could be putting Seiji in even more danger."   
  
Touma finally calmed down. He didn't want to hurt Seiji. "Well, what are we going to do then?"  
  
"See if any of the windows are open."  
  
They all searched the windows and luckily the baka had actually left one open. The troopers decided that they would climb through and find Seiji that way.  
  
They heard another scream.  
  
"We have to hurry!" Touma said fearing for Seiji's life.  
  
Every once in a while they would hear a scream followed by harsh coughs. They would also hear some laughs.  
  
'He'll be lucky if he gets away alive after this!' They all thought along the same lines about Tomo.  
  
The troopers had gotten into the house and were deciding on what to do.  
  
The house had white walls with no pictures on them. There was a couch and a TV. There was little decoration and barely anything in the rooms as if he had just gotten the house or didn't come here that often. There was a lamp in the corner next to the couch.  
  
There were only two ways to go: left and straight.  
  
"Split up and search for the basement." Ryo informed them quietly.  
  
Shin and Shuu went straight, which looked like it lead to the kitchen. Ryo and Touma went left, which just lead down a hall.   
  
Ryo and Touma opened some of the doors as quietly as possible to check for the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He heard someone opening some doors.  
  
'Is that the others?' Seiji thought hopefully. 'Oh please be them. I don't know how much more of this I can handle.'  
  
Tomo had been shocking and stabbing him repeatedly; he had also hit him a few times. To make things worse he was feeling really nauseous due to the poison. He felt worse every minute.  
  
"I see your friends are here." Tomo finally stopped hurting Seiji and went to a table in a corner that Seiji hadn't realized was there. Tomo had grabbed a gun from it.  
  
The raven haired man brought the gun up to Seiji's head... then the door crashed against the floor.  
  
Tomo was distracted and pulled the gun away from Seiji toward the door.  
  
"No, don't. Don't hurt them." Seiji said weakly when he noticed who Tomo was pointing the gun at.  
  
Tomo just laughed; then realized that if he hurt one of Seiji's friends, especially the blue-haired one, it would hurt Seiji more than what he could do physically. He smirked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'This must be the door, it's the only one we haven't checked.' Thought Ryo. "He probably knows we're here by now because of the noise we made, even though we were trying to be quiet about it."  
  
"Yeah." Was Touma's short response. 'Finally we've found Seiji.' He was relieved and scarred. He was scarred because he didn't know the condition that Seiji was in and he was relieved that they had finally found Seiji.  
  
"It's locked." Ryo said angrily after trying the door.  
  
"Shit! We're going to have to break it down. That's going to give us away if he doesn't already know we're here. Hopefully Seiji will be alright." Touma said worriedly.  
  
"Okay, on three. One, two; three."  
  
When they got in there the first thing they say was Seiji and Tomo pointing the gun at them.  
  
"Seiji!" 'He looks way more sick than when we last saw him and he has so many cuts and bruises.' Touma thought too preocupied with Seiji to notice Tomo. 'I shouldn't have let him go out to meditate.'  
  
"You bastard! What'd you do to him and why?! Ryo shouted angrily.  
  
"Oh, I was just having some fun." Tomo said. He then aimed the gun at Ryo.  
  
"No. Leave them alone." Come Seiji's weak voice; then cough.  
  
"Seiji. I'm sorry. I should have came sooner."  
  
Seiji was going to tell Touma it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't blame himself but he couldn't respond since he was still coughing.  
  
Tomo smirked then pulled the trigger.  
  
"Ryo! Move!" Touma pushed Ryo out of the way but didn't escape injury himself and got shot in the leg.  
  
He hissed in pain.  
  
"Touma!" Seiji screamed hoarsly.  
  
"Touma! Are you okay?!" Ryo asked him.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." He said trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
Ryo tore a part of his shirt off while keeping his eye on Tomo; he wrapped it around Touma's leg.  
  
Shin and Shuu came in when they heard the gun shot. They were going to Touma when Touma held up his hand for them to stop.  
  
"I'm fine. Get Seiji." He waved them off.  
  
They could still see pain in his eyes but decided that they should help Seiji since he was in a much more dire situation and Touma was getting help from Ryo.  
  
Shin, Shuu and Ryo (he had gotten up after he bandaged Touma's leg) started to go toward Seiji but Tomo pulled Seiji to his legs and pointed the gun to his head.  
  
"Don't come any further; if you do I WILL kill him." He said the usual line while going toward the door.  
  
They all stopped. They had come to save Seiji after all.  
  
Tomo cried out in pain when an arrow went through his shoulder, that was holding the gun. He dropped Seiji. Ryo and Shuu picked him up and brought him away from Tomo.  
  
"Who?" Tomo asked shocked.  
  
"I shot you. You were too busy paying attention to the others that you had forgotten that I was still here." Touma said. He was wearing Tenkuu and had his golden bow out ready to shoot again. He was having some difficulty standing up but ignored the pain for Seiji's sake.  
  
"Seiji! Seiji!" Ryo shouted suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Touma's worry could clearly be heard in his voice.  
  
Ryo checked Seiji's pulse and let out a sigh of relief. "He's just unconscious. We should get him to the hospital though; he's lost a lot of blood and looks really pale. He's also running a really high fever."  
  
Tomo smirked. 'They still dont' know... things could still work out after all.' "I give up." He threw up his arms in surrender. "I know there's no way I could win."  
  
Everyone just starred shocked, at first.  
  
'He's up to something.' Shin thought.  
  
"Ryo grab him and don't let go. We'll take him to jail. He's lucky we're actually not going to kill him after what he did."  
  
"What about Seiji?"  
  
"Let Shuu carry him."  
  
Ryo looked at Seiji and then got up and went to Tomo, reluctantly. Tomo made no movements and just let Ryo grab his hands and pull them behind his back.  
  
Touma was glad that Ryo had Tomo. It was painful to stand so he lowered his bow and leaned heavily against the wall, once he was sure Ryo had Tomo securely.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka." Shin asked Touma when he noticed him lean against the wall.  
  
"Hai." Touma replied; then took his armor off. You could see blood seeping through his leg.  
  
"We should replace the bandage on your leg Touma." Shin said concerned.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. We need to get Seiji to the hospital anyway, but how are we going to do that?"  
  
They all thought.  
  
Finally Ryo spoke up. "Well, I guess we're just going to have to carry him and hope that he stays unconscious for most of it so he won't feel the pain. There'd be no way we could bring the car through the woods."  
  
"First lets try to stop the bleeding and bandage some of the wounds the best we can." Touma said while starring at Seiji.  
  
They looked around for anything to cover up the wounds but there was nothing so they tore up parts of their shirt again and put it on the major wounds. Seiji had groaned and moved quite a bit during this but luckily he never woke up. They had also replaced Touma's bandage convincing Touma to let them.  
  
They were all ready so Shin left first supporting Touma. After them came Ryo still holding Tomo's arms firmly; then Shuu carrying the still unconsciouss Seiji. You could tell even when asleep Seiji was in pain for you could see that Seiji was tense and his eyes were tightly shut; he would also moan every once and a while. Shuu could feel the heat radiating off of him. He was dreanched in sweat.  
  
"Guys, I think he's getting even worse." Shuu told them worriedly after a loud moan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's that. Now what is Tomo planning? Is he just going to let the troopers take him to jail? And is he going to give them the antidote for Seiji? So many questions and no one knows the answers... not even me. -_- I guess I had better figure them out, huh?  
  
Once again the updates are going to be slower since vacation is long since over and I'm more busy then I had been. Thx for stickin' with me throughout this fic.  
  
Ja ne ^_~ 


	8. Almost There

I went back and fixed some of it. There's prob'ly still some mistakes though. Can't be helped.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Simple as that.  
  
Thx again for the reviews. Okay, I have no idea how long this is going to be. It just keeps getting longer and longer so... yeah. I dunno.  
  
Sry about any grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I try to go through and pick them out but it's kinda hard when you're doin' it on your own work. Anywayz... on with the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Sickness  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Almost there  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all stopped.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Touma asked worriedly.  
  
Tomo smirked. 'The poison most be taking a stronger hold.'  
  
Ryo saw his smirk. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"I didn't do anything." He lied.  
  
"Don't lie--"  
  
"We can't worry about him now. We need to get Seiji to the hospital." Shuu cut Ryo off. He started walking again, trying to ignore Seiji's whimpers.  
  
They all continued walking silently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The troopers and Tomo had been walking for about an hour when Seiji started to come around.  
  
He felt immense pain when he woke up and couldn't help but cry out in pain.  
  
Shuu stopped, as did everyone else.  
  
"That's not good. We still have a ways to go." Shuu whispered, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
He carefully sat Seiji down.  
  
The blonde slowly opened his eyes. "Where are we?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep." Touma said comfortingly.  
  
He had came over when he heard Seiji.  
  
You could tell he was still very tired because he could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
"What's going on?" Seiji said after looking around and noticing that they were surrounded by trees. He started to sit up but was pushed back down by Touma.  
  
"We'll tell you everything later. You're very sick and wounded; you should go back to sleep."  
  
"....Toumo?" He asked sleepily, when he remembered what had happened before he passed out.   
  
"Don't worry." Touma reassured him. He didn't know who Tomo was but figured that it was the guy Ryo was holding. Touma and the others never found out what his name was.  
  
Seiji could no longer stay awake so he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Touma put his head on Seiji's forhead in hope that his temperature would have dropped. No luck. It was still really high.  
  
Shuu picked Seiji up again and continued following Byakuen, still getting some moans of protest from Seiji.  
  
'At least he didn't insist on staying awake.' Shuu thought relieved and worriedly. Normally Seiji would have insisted that he was alright and that he should walk instead of being carried.  
  
'It would be so easy to escape right now, with the guy holding Seiji and with the blue-haired one being supported by the other guy. They wouldn't even notice if I knocked Ryo out and ran.' He reconsidered. 'Well, they might notice him being knocked out but they wouldn't be able to catch me.'  
  
Ryo noticed a look of thoughtfulness fall over Tomo's face and couldn't help but wonder what Tomo was up to. 'It doesn't matter. It won't work.'  
  
'I won't try to get away quite yet. I want to see Seiji suffer as much as I can.' Tomo thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About another hour later Seiji started to stir again.  
  
'We can't keep stopping. I'm just going to have to keep walking.' Shuu thought regretfully, thinking of how much pain Seiji was probably in.  
  
Seiji opened his eyes. "Shuu....?"  
  
"Don't worry. Everything is alright." Shuu reassured him.  
  
Seiji tried to say something but an intense wave of pain came then started to cough.  
  
Shuu stopped for Seiji. He knew he couldn't stop long but decided it best so Seiji could control his breathing.  
  
"How are you feeling, Seiji?" Ryo asked.  
  
Tomo chuckled. "By the looks of it --"  
  
Ryo hit him hard rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Ryo!" Shin shouted, even though he thought Tomo deserved it as well.  
  
"I'm tired of his comments and his smirks when he's thinking! Besides not only did he torture Seiji but he also shot Touma!"  
  
"I say we leave here to die!" Shuu said out of anger.  
  
"Believe me, I'd be more than happy to do that but when he wakes up he'll probably find his way out. I mean, he did have his house in here after all." Shin said.  
  
"Who cares. Let's --" Ryo was about to argue more, his temper getting the better of him.  
  
"Stop arguing! Pick him up or drag him for all I care!" Touma said angrily. "We need to get Seiji to the hospital; that's way more important than bothering with Tomo!"  
  
"Arigato, Touma." Seiji was thankful that Touma had stopped their arguing. It was making his headache much more worse than it was already. He felt very weak and was having problems keeping his eyes open.  
  
He started to cough again. Shuu picked him up again (after his coughs had eased up) and followed Byakuen. Ryo had also decided to drag Tomo behind him. He didn't want him out of his sight.  
  
Shuu knew that Seiji was in a lot of pain but also knew that he desperately needed to get to the hospital.  
  
Shuu almost stopped when he felt Seiji shaking violently but reminded himself to keep going. 'He has to get to the hospital!' He kept telling himself over and over again to remind himself not to stop.  
  
Shuu held Seiji closer hoping that maybe his body heat would help him.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Touma kept looking over at Seiji and felt really bad for him. He wished he could do something, anything for him. He saw Shuu pull Seiji closer to him. 'I wish I could be the one doing that.' He thought but knew it was impossible considering he could barely support himself.  
  
The archer kept blaming himself for Seiji's pain but deep down he knew it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't be thinking that.  
  
He didn't care though. He just wanted to hear Seiji's laughter. Some people say that Seiji was cold and didn't care about much people. The troopers knew that not to be true, especially Touma. Seiji had opened up to him most of all. Touma could readily read Seiji's face and tell when something was wrong even when Seiji tried to hide it because of his pride.  
  
He looked back again. His heart nearly broke at the scene. Seiji was shivering violently and by the looks of it he was in intense pain. Every once in a while Seiji would groan in pain. He was even more pale, if possible, and was covered in sweat. A few times it looked as though Seiji was going to throw up.  
  
'We still don't know how he even sick in the first place.' Touma thought. 'I don't think it's a normal sickness because he's gotten sick maybe twice the whole time we've known each other.'  
  
He voiced his thoughts to the others.  
  
"Tomo must have done something to him." Ryo said angrily. He thought Tomo had lied to him before.  
  
"I agree, even though we don't have any evidence Seiji is very rarely sick; even when he is sick it's not this long nor as bad." Shin decided that it had to have been Tomo.  
  
"What could he have done though?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Poison?" Touma suggested after he had though of their fights. A few of their enemies had used poison before but it was pretty clear it was poison. This time it was different.  
  
"It has to be poison." He was pretty sure it was. "Seiji did just get sick all of a sudden. He was fine one day; then could barely walk, not to mention sit up."  
  
"Kuso! Tomo must have poisoned him!" Ryo said.  
  
They had all been convinced that it was him that had poisoned Seiji.  
  
"The question is: Does he have the antidote and if so does he have it with him?"  
  
"We can ask him when he wakes up."  
  
"I doubt he'll give us a straight answer."  
  
"You're probably right but we'll have to try."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiji had been more than happy to fall unconscious for the pain was almost unbearable. He didn't get to enjoy it long though.  
  
The first thing he noticed when he awoke was that the pain was back. He let out a moan before he could stop it.  
  
Seiji tried to open his eyes to find out what was going on but couldn't. He thought that Tomo still had him and started struggling in Shuu's arms trying to get free. He couldn't remember that Tomo had been caught and that the troopers had rescued him.  
  
"Seiji. Stop." Shuu had been shocked Seiji started to struggle in his arms and was having trouble holding him.  
  
Touma saw what was going on and came over to Shuu with Shin supporting him.  
  
"Seiji, calm down. Everything's alright."  
  
Touma said confortingly. "No one's going to hurt you. Stop struggling."  
  
'I know that voice.' Seiji thought. After a while he recognized it.  
  
"Touma." He whispered the archer's name and stopped moving.  
  
"Yeah, Seiji. It's me." He was relieved when Seiji stopped struggling. It wasn't helping his condition any.  
  
Seiji looked over and saw Touma. He gave a faint smile and closed his eyes again. It was hard just keeping them open for a few seconds.  
  
Touma smiled back. "Just hang on Seiji, we're almost there."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grrrrr... it's sooo confusing with Touma and Tomo's name. I should have picked a diff. name for the bad guy. -_- Oh well, it's way too late to change it now.  
  
Yeah sry if any of that is messed up and sounds weird, especially with the names. I had Touma and Tomo's names mixed around and if you read it how it was, which would make sense, and didn't think of it the other way than you would have been REALLY confused. Well, thankfully most of that is fixed now; I think I got all of it...  
  
Plz R&R!!  
  
Ja ne ^_~ 


	9. Hospital

Disclaimer: Never have; never will.  
  
Once again thx for the reviews.  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. Can't be helped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Sickness  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Hospital  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man, he really scarred me when he started struggling so much. I was afraid I was going to drop him." A shocked Shuu said.  
  
"That's for sure. I'm just glad he didn't hurt himself." Touma said relieved.  
  
"What was all that about anyway?" Ryo queried.  
  
"He must have thought Tomo had him still." Shin said while glaring at Tomo even though Tomo couldn't see it for he was still unconscious.  
  
"That Yaro! Even after we rescue Seiji he still torments him!" Ryo said angrily.  
  
"We need to continue. The sooner Seiji gets to the hospital the better."  
  
No one could argue with that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About half an hour later they came to a clearing. Farther down you could see their big house. It was Natsuti's house but they had moved in soon after they had gotten rid of Arago.  
  
There were trees all around with only one road leading to the main street. There were bushes and flowers all along the sides of the road. There were two cars in the garage. That's where they were going.  
  
'Finally.' They all thought in relief and headed towards the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had all gotten into the house and were anxious to get in the car to get Seiji to the hospital. What they didn't realize was that Tomo was now conscious and deciding his next move.  
  
"Where are the keys?!" Shin questioned desperately.  
  
"I thought you had them last." Shuu stated.  
  
"Why does this have to happen now?" Touma asked rhetorically.  
  
Shuu laid Seiji down on the couch in the living room while he looked for the keys in there.  
  
They all split up and searched.  
  
Ryo had just left Tomo on the floor in the kitchen when they had entered the house, not noticing he was awake.  
  
Tomo smirked. 'Now's my chance to finish Seiji off. They're all looking for the keys so won't notice.' He thought while looking for something himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He first noticed the pain once again; then he noticed that he was no longer moving but laying on something soft. He suddenly felt as though something bad was about to happen; then he felt a presence by him. He quickly opened his eyes. He half expected it to be Touma but knew it wasn't going to be because the presence felt evil.  
  
His eyes widened. He saw Tomo standing above him with a knife. Tomo brought the knife down but Seiji rolled off of the couch luckily avoiding the knife but when he fell an intense wave of pain came over him. The pain wasn't the only bad thing, when he rolled over the only way to go was towards Tomo so he fell against his legs. Seiji didn't notice this through the pain though. Thankfully when Seiji fell it caused Tomo to lose his balance and he fell.  
  
Seiji was fighting against unconsciousness knowing if he lost he would surely die.  
  
'Where's Touma?' Seiji thought desparingly. "Touma." He tried to scream but it was very weak and not loud. He started coughing again.  
  
Tomo quickly got up and started towards Seiji again.  
  
He laughed when Seiji let out a weak cry for Touma.  
  
"You'll never get to see him again. How about a less fatal stab for more torture. I know how much you enjoyed it." He chuckled.  
  
Tomo stabbed him on the top of his shoulder.  
  
Seiji could no longer cry out so he just grimanced in pain and whimpered.  
  
"Well, enough fun. I've let you live long enough. Now you will die." He brought the knife down aiming for Seiji's heart.  
  
The blonde closed his eyes once more expecting the blow to come quick.   
  
It never came. Instead he felt a heavy body on him.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes; then widened them. It was Tomo on him with a golden arrow through his chest.  
  
He looked up and saw Touma standing with his bow notched, ready to fire again, just in case. The archer was panting heavily and looked as though he were about to fall but he took off his armor and against the pain of his leg he ran to Seiji.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Seiji! I should have known something like this was going to happen!" He said blaming himself. "You got hurt again too!"  
  
Touma reached Seij and pulled Tomo off of him.  
  
He quickly tried to stop the bleeding with pressure, after that he tore a part of his shirt again.  
  
"I'm not going to have a shirt left after this." Touma said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
It worked for the most part and he got a smile from Seiji, it was weak but still a smile.  
  
Seiji started coughing again and he unconsciously brought his hand up to his head. 'Could this headache get any worse?' He thought.  
  
"Genki desu ka." Touma asked concerned.  
  
"Hai, genki desu." Seiji obviously lied but tried to hide his pain behind his long perfected mask.  
  
It didn't work though because Touma knew how to see past his mask.  
  
"Seiji, I'm so sorry all this happend to you." Touma said truly sorry.  
  
"It's not your fault, Touma and don't convince yourself otherwise." He said sternly. He knew that Touma was thinking that it was his fault he got hurt.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Just don't." He didn't have the strength to urgue so said it in a tone that told Touma that was the end of their decussion.  
  
The swordsman closed his eyes and put his head back down on the floor.  
  
"Hey Seiji." Touma said quietly to get his attention making sure not to hurt him again.  
  
Seiji opened his eyes and looked at Touma questioningly.  
  
"Do you know where the keys are? We can't find them."  
  
Seiji thought for a while then replied, "They're in my coat pocket."  
  
"Of course they are. The one place we probably wouldn't've looked." He said mentally slapping himself. He remembered Seiji driving the car just before the snow storm started. "I'll be right back."  
  
Seiji just closed his eyes. He could no longer keep them open.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The others had heard the noise coming from the living room, where Seiji was, but just thought it was one of the others looking for the keys. None of them were being quiet about it in their haste to get Seiji to the hospital.  
  
They were each very tired of looking for the keys when....  
  
"Oi, you guys I have the keys!" Touma shouted from the living room. Shuu had left long ago thinking they weren't there. "Come on! We need to get Seiji to the hospital!"  
  
'Oh no.' The blue-haired archer thought. He looked at Tomo. 'The antidote... how do we get it now?'  
  
"Shit!" He muttered under his breath. Touma looked at Seiji, he had his eyes closed and it looked as though he was asleep.  
  
Touma leaned down and forward to see if Seiji's temperature had gone down any. It hadn't. In fact it had gone up more.   
  
The blonde slightly opened his eyes; he closed them again when he saw nothing was happening.  
  
Touma saw the exausted and pained look on Seiji's face.  
  
"Hayaku!" He shouted. He regretted he had shouted it when he saw Seiji wince.  
  
"Gomen, Seiji." He said softly.  
  
Finally he saw the others enter the room.  
  
'Where were they? This house isn't that big.' He thought impatiently.  
  
When they entered they all starred wide-eyed. They saw Tomo on the floor with an arrow through his chest and a knife near him. They looked over and saw Seiji also laying on the floor by the couch with his arms over his face; Touma slightly leaning over him.  
  
"What happened?" Ryo finally asked for everyone.  
  
"First, Shuu pick Seiji up and bring him to the car. I will explain as we walk. Seiji's fever has risen and we need to hurry." He thought for a minute and then continued. "Oh, someone needs to take the other car and go to Tomo's house and find the antidote. Find anything that looks like it might be it." He said this while taking the other care key off the ring and handing it to Ryo.  
  
Ryo was confused but trusted Touma so took the key and followed him to the cars.  
  
An also confused Shuu did as Touma told him and picked Seiji up; then also followed.  
  
"So, what happened?" Shin asked.  
  
"Well, we kind of forgot about Tomo since we were so worried about Seiji and Tomo was unconscious but he had obviously regained consciousness and was going to kill Seiji." He replied while walking. "I heard some noise from the living room, when I knew that Seiji was in there by himself and couldn't make that much noise for he was sleeping. I went in there and Tomo stab Seiji, he went for the fatal hit but I put my armor on before he could hit Seiji and I shot him." He stopped for a second, sighed; then continued. "I thought he had to be killed because he would just keep coming after Seiji no matter what."  
  
They had gotten to the cars so Touma unlocked one, Ryo unlocked the other, and they got into them. Touma got into the driver's seat and opened the garage by hitting the button. He started the car and backed out. Ryo came after him.  
  
All the while everyone just starred.  
  
"That's the end of it." He finished when he noticed they weren't saying anything.  
  
"All that happened when we looked for the keys?" Shuu asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah." He said simple while driving.  
  
"You guys could have been killed! We should have been more careful!" Shin shouted.  
  
Seiji whimpered and wrapped his arms over his head again, trying to block out the loud noise.  
  
"Gomen, Seiji." Shin said sadly. He hadn't meant to cause Seiji pain.  
  
Shin looked at Touma and noticed that he also had a pained expression. 'Oh yeah.' He mentally slapped himself. 'His leg.... we forgot about it and he's been walking on it. How could we forget?'  
  
"Touma, maybe I should drive."  
  
Shuu looked over at Shin. 'Why would he say that? Why does it matter who drives?' He looked at Touma this time. 'Oh, his leg. We all forgot.'  
  
"Iie, we need to hurry and by switching we'd be wasting time and I can drive, I'm fine." Touma glanced at Shin and looked back at the road.  
  
Even though it was quick, Shin knew that look and it left no room for argument.  
  
Seiji started thrashing around and screaming. "No. Stop." He screamed very weakily.  
  
Shuu was having difficulty holding him still.  
  
"Shin, help!" Shuu said worriedly, he didn't want to hurt Seiji.  
  
Shin was sitting right next to Shuu so he started shaking Seiji, hoping to wake him.  
  
Touma looked back. 'Not again.' He groaned. He would have helped but Shuu was sitting behind him so he couldn't do anything. Besides he was driving.  
  
"Seiji! Seiji!" Shin and Shuu both said. Shin shaking him while Shuu was trying not to drop him.  
  
"Come on Seiji! You have to wake up!"  
  
Seiji just kept screaming and trying to escape both Shuu and Shin's grasp.  
  
Touma was really worried now. The other times that Seiji had struggled he had woken up by now.  
  
"Seiji!" Touma tried himself.  
  
Shin shook Seiji's shoulders again. "Wake up!"  
  
The blonde stopped moving. It wasn't because he was awake though it was because his exausted body could no longer put up with his movements. He still screamed hoarsly and winced whenever he did move, no matter how small the movement was.  
  
Touma stopped the car.  
  
Shin and Shuu both looked up. They were at the hospital, finally.  
  
The archer got out and limped to Shuu's door and opened it for him. Shin had gotten out as well and went over to Touma. Touma leaned against Shin once again, grateful for his support. Shin wrapped his arm around Touma's waist and put Touma's arm over his shoulders; then followed Shuu, who had started towards the hospital doors.  
  
Seiji was still screaming not as much as he had been. He was also shivering violently and coughing between screams.  
  
All the commotion had brought a few nurses over.  
  
"What happened?" A male nurse asked. He had black hair and had glasses. He was the tallest out of the nurses and was also taller than the troopers.  
  
"We think he was poisoned. He was also badly injured." Touma replied, sparing the details.  
  
"And what about you?" Another nurse asked, this time female. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was the shortest out of them.  
  
"He was shot in the leg by a gun." Shin replied, knowing Touma would have probably just dismissed the question and said he was fine.  
  
They had been talking while Shuu set Seiji on a stretcher.  
  
The last nurse, another female with black hair and black eyes pushed Seiji. The other nurses looked at Seiji's injuries.  
  
They reached the E. R.  
  
"Gomen, but you can't go in. We'll let you know how he's doing later."  
  
The male nurse grabbed Touma's arm. "Come with me and I'll treat your leg."  
  
"I'm fine. I just want Seiji to be. Go with him, I don't need any help." Touma said. The truth was that he was in a lot of pain but wanted Seiji to get all the help he could.  
  
"Don't worry about your friend. There's already a lot of great doctors and nurses helping him." He grabbed Touma's arm again.  
  
"Touma, go. We'll come find you when we get new on Seiji's condition."  
  
Reluctantly Touma followed the male nurse.  
  
"May I ask what your name is?"  
  
"Hashiba Touma."  
  
"Nice to meet you Hashiba-san. My name is Aoki Yoshi." He smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Aoki-san." Touma said less nicely, he just wanted to be by Seiji's side.  
  
"Do you know if the bullet went all the way through?"  
  
"Iie." 'We were kind of too busy to notice.' A thought hit Touma. 'What are we going to do with Tomo's body.'  
  
"Hashiba-san?" Aoki was puzzled about why Touma had stopped.  
  
Touma hadn't realized that he had stopped. He snapped out of his thoughts when Yoshi called his name and said, "Gomen." Then just continued walking.  
  
Aoki shrugged it off and opened a door for Touma. "There." He pointed to a bed. He got his gloves on and after Touma sat down he examined Touma's leg.  
  
"You were fortunate, it looks like the bullet went all the way through." He said after a while. "I'll just clean it and wrap it."  
  
Touma was barely aware of what the nurse was saying as he was worried about Seiji. 'Please be alright.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryo had driven for a while to Tomo's house. He had found a path to it. It was very narrow and barely fit the car but it worked.  
  
It took him half an hour to get to Tomo's house. He hurried out of the car and rushed to the door. He didn't bother with a window this time and just knocked down the door. His friend's life depended on how fast he was.  
  
'Now where is it?' He thought. The swordsman decided to start in the living room.  
  
"Dammit!" He swore aloud after looking all throughout the living room. He wished someone else would have came with to help him look but Shin needed to support Touma when he walked and Shuu had to carry Seiji so it wasn't possible.  
  
"Seiji." He whispered. "I hope you'll be alright."  
  
'Hopefully I'll be able to tell it's the antidote if I do find it.' He had no idea what it even looked like and hoped that it was obvious.  
  
"I better hurry!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Since it had taken so long to get the other chapt out I decided to post this one sooner. It's also longer than the rest. I hope it's interesting.  
  
Well, plz R&R!! I really like it when I get feedback from you guys, especially when it's nice. ^_^ If some of it sounds bad though I wouldn't mind some advice.  
  
Ja ne ^_~ 


	10. Worry

Disclaimer: Still don't own.  
  
Once again thx for the reviews.  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. Can't be helped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Sickness  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Worry  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Touma? What are you doing? You should be resting." Shin said standing up after seeing the archer come down the hall towards them on crutches.  
  
"Any news on Seiji?" Touma questioned, ignoring Shin's own question.  
  
Shin's worry for Touma was immediately replaced by sadness. He lowered his head and said, "Iie, we haven't heard anything. He's still in there."  
  
Shuu remained quiet, he was really worried about Seiji. When they last saw him he was still screaming and thrashing.  
  
Touma didn't say anything and just sat down next to Shuu, his leg still hurt him. Shin sat next to him and put an arm around him. "It'll be alright. He'll get through. He's too stubborn and has too much pride to give up so easily." He smiled.  
  
Touma smiled back. 'He's right. I won't give up hope. I can't.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where the hell is it?!" Ryo said in frustration. He had looked in almost every room and had no luck.  
  
'I better find it soon, Seiji really needs it.' He started looking in another room.  
  
After searching in there he thought of something that scared him. 'What if Tomo never made an antidote?' He quickly forgot about that thought, he didn't even want to think of that possibility. 'He had to have made one!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A doctor came over to the troopers with a solemn look on his face.  
  
'This can't be good.' Thought Shuu.  
  
"What's wrong?! Is he alright?! Is--"  
  
The doctor cut Touma off. "We lost him a few times but he's stable now." He sighed. "It took a while for him to calm down but he's sleeping now."  
  
Touma's mood lightened when he heard that Seiji was still alive.  
  
"You said that you thought he was poisoned, right?"  
  
"Hai, we're pretty sure he was."  
  
"That's what we think as well. Unfortunately we've never seen this type before so we don't have a cure." He bowed. "Gomen nasai."  
  
"Our friend's looking for an antidote as we speak."  
  
The doctor nodded. "We're not exactly sure how long he can fight against the poison so I'd advise your friend to hurry here."  
  
"Can we go see Seiji?" Touma asked.  
  
The doctor thought for a while; then replied, " I guess it's alright. Just don't wake him, he needs all the rest he can get." The others nodded. "Very well, follow me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all gasped when they saw Seiji. He was very pale and had machines connected to him. The doctor left, deciding that they needed time alone with the blonde.  
  
"Seiji." Touma whispered. At first they all just stood there, shocked at the sight before them. Touma then pulled up a chair and sat next to Seiji; he grabbed his hand. "You will get through this. You're strong."  
  
Shin and Shuu were also saddened by the sight but they did believe in what Touma had said.  
  
"Touma." The archer heard a very weak voice whisper.  
  
He looked up to find Seiji's eyes open and looking at him. They were all surprised, they thought he was asleep. "Hey Seiji. How are you feeling?" He asked softly.  
  
"I've been better." Seiji gave a weak smile. Then he looked around and said, "Where are we?" He noticed white walls all around him and had an idea but wanted to be sure.  
  
Touma sadly smiled back at him. "We're in the hospital."  
  
Seiji started coughing, really hard.  
  
Shin left the room and returned with some water. When Seiji's coughs subsided he helped him drink some water.  
  
"Arigato." Seiji said hoarsely. Shin just nodded.  
  
The blonde looked very tired and was starting to close his eyes but each time he shut them he would snap them open again. He didn't want to fall asleep with all his friends here.  
  
"Just sleep Seiji." Touma said soothingly. The swordsman closed his eyes, this time they didn't open.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kuso!" Ryo swore. "I've looked everywhere and I still can't find it!"  
  
Then he remembered that he hadn't checked the basement. He walked to the door and then down the few steps.  
  
"....light switch....." He mumbled to himself feeling along the walls for one. His hand hit a switch and he flipped it. The lights turned on. 'There we go.'  
  
With the lights on he got a better view of where they were last time. When they had rescued Seiji the light hadn't been on and even if it had been they wouldn't have noticed much with everything that had been going on.  
  
The basement was big, bigger than you would think it would be anyway. There were benches on almost every wall with lots of things scattered all over them. Weapons, bottles, tools; almost anything that you could think of and nothing was organized. 'Great. I'm going to have to go through all of this.' Ryo thought dryly.  
  
He saw chains against one of the walls, it was one of the only one's without a bench against it. He thought about it for a while and then got mad. 'That must be where he had Seiji!' He thought angrily. You could still see blood around the area and on the chains from where they were cutting into Seiji's wrists.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts. He had to hurry up and find the antidote. He could get angry later when Seiji's life wasn't in danger.  
  
The swordsman took a deep breath and started looking once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stop!" Shin and Shuu heard from the other side of the room. Touma lifted his head, he had fallen asleep. They had been at the hospital for a few hours. What had happened with Tomo had finally taken its toll and they had all fallen asleep, no matter how uncomfortable their possition was.  
  
They heard another scream. Shuu and Shin rushed over to Seiji's side. His heartbeat had gone up dramatically and he was twisting around in his bed, the covers wrapped around him. "....no! .....stop! ...no!" Seiji screamed again.  
  
"Get a doctor!" Touma shouted while trying to calm Seiji down.  
  
Shin ran out of the room and got the closest doctor. He quickly came back.  
  
"What happened?" The doctor asked while checking Seiji and also trying to get him to calm down.  
  
"He was having a nightmare and he started screaming." Shuu hurriedly explained.  
  
All of a sudden Seiji went limp. There was a long, drawn out beep and a straight line went across the monitor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryo had searched the benches, drawers, everything around him but still no antidote. He was about to leave to go back upstairs when the light reflected off of something. He went to the corner, where it had came from, out of curiously and with a little hope. There was a table there that he had somehow missed. He started looking around on it.  
  
"It's about damn time!" Ryo was beyond happy, not to mention relieved. In front of him was a vial filled with bluish color liquid. 'This has to be it. What else would it be?'  
  
He was so happy he nearly forgot he was in a hurry. 'Oh, I gotta go, Seiji needs this.' He thought. 'I'm come Seiji. Just hold on a while longer.'   
  
The swordsman went back up the stairs and out of the house to his car. He quickly got in and started the car; he left towards the hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, I know. It was kinda evil of me to leave Seiji like that. ^_^ I wanted to end with the last scene with Seiji but I decided to give you some hope. *grins* Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what'll happen, who woulda guessed? Reviewing doesn't hurt any either. ^_~  
  
Thx to everyone that has reviewed and stayed with me. I really appreciate it, especially since this is my first fic.  
  
Well, ja ne. 


	11. Antidote?

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing this?  
  
Once again thx for the reviews.  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. Can't be helped.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I'm actually goin' to do some review responses this time cuz I really appreciate the comments you guys make and I decided to this time... for some reason that I have no idea of.... They'll only be responses for the 9th and 10th chapts though cuz I don't want to go through all the reviews and.. yeah. Sry to those that reviewed the others, then again you prob'ly don't care anymore.  
  
*~Bunch-o-Nuts - Muahaha! -_- Yeah, well, there are *lots* of evil fics out there so why not another. ^_^  
  
*~Star Light Shadow - Well, I guess you'll just have to find out.   
  
*~Soon to be world renown Gracie - Nah, I would never try to kill you... I wouldn't get your reviews then. ^_^ I'm just playin'. But no, I wouldn't want to kill you, you prob'ly knew that though. Thx for reviewing since the beginning.  
  
*~seiko123 - Here's your update. I hope you like it.  
  
*~inlover28 - lol! Ya gotta love cliffies. You do them too so it's not like you should be talkin' anywayz. ^_^ And yeah angst and suffering.... ya gotta love those too. ^_^ Of course I'll keep writing. BTW, your fic is really great!   
  
*~Touya's Angel - o_O ...ya know, that's not much of a threat. I'll still update though.  
  
*~yaoianime_lover - Thx is all I can really say. ^_^  
  
Thx once again to everyone that reviewed and to those of you who have kept reviewing throughout my whole fic... I *really* appreciate it!!  
  
'Kay enough of that, one with the fic. As always I'll go back and get the mistakes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Sickness  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Antidote?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryo had been driving as fast as he could to the hospital with what he hoped was the antidote.  
  
He had finally gotten to the hospital and rushed in. When he got in he saw the troopers, they all looked grievous and Touma looked as though he were about to cry.  
  
'Oh no...' Ryo thought. He went closer; they still hadn't noticed him.  
  
"Is... is he..." He couldn't bring himself to ask the question.  
  
The others looked up when they heard his voice, noticing him for the first time. "Ryo!" They all shouted excitedly.  
  
"Hey, I got the antidote or what I think is." He thought they would be excited but they all fell silent again.  
  
"What is it?! What happened? Is he-"  
  
"He awoke from a nightmare and he stopped breathing. They kicked us out of the room since we were in the way and they are trying to revive him. We don't know if he's alright or not. They haven't told us anything yet." Shin explained.  
  
"It's only been a couple minutes so far but it seems like forever." Touma mumbled worried for Seiji. 'He can't die! I can't live without him!' Touma thought despairingly.  
  
Ryo looked over at Touma, who looked like he was about to break down any second. He went over to him and gave him a hug, which he looked like he desperately needed. "It's alright, Touma. Seiji's strong." Ryo tried to reassure him.  
  
Then a doctor came up to them. "How is he?!" They all asked about Seiji.  
  
"Well, we did get his heartbeat back but we don't know how much longer his body can fight against the poison."  
  
"Oh," Ryo reached into his pocket and brought out the vial. He handed it to the doctor. "I think this is the antidote."  
  
"Ah, you must be the friend they were talking about." He gave Ryo a smile. Then he looked at the vial. "Are you sure this is it?"  
  
"Well, I guess I can't be sure but this was the only thing that looked even close to a cure or medicine for that matter." Ryo said with regret. He wished he did know for sure. He didn't want to risk Seiji's health anymore but what choice did they really have?  
  
The doctor nodded. "I'll run a few tests."  
  
"Can we go see Seiji?" Ryo asked. He hadn't seen him since they were at the house and wanted to see for himself how he looked.  
  
"Hai, but be quiet."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryo was surprised when he actually saw Seiji. He didn't think that he'd be that much worse than when he had left him but he was. He was very pale and sweaty. Ryo put his hand on Seiji's forhead only to pull it back quickly, it felt like he was on fire. Every once in a while Seiji would mutter something that no one could understand, when they did hear something it wouldn't make any sense. Some of it was about the dynasty; he believed that they were still fighting them or some of them. The blonde was also shivering even though he was hot to the touch.  
  
"I should have gotten here quicker." Ryo said blaming himself.  
  
Shuu placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder, comfortingly. "You couldn't have and it's not your fault. The only person that's at fault is Tomo." He clenched his fist in anger. "If he wasn't dead already I'd kill him myself."  
  
"...Tou... ma." Came a weak call next to them, surprising them all. They almost hadn't heard it.  
  
Touma went to Seiji's side grabbing his hand again. "I'm right here, Seiji. It's alright."  
  
"Touma.... don't leave. Please.. don't leave me. I... need you." Seiji pleaded.  
  
Touma squeezed Seiji's hand in reassurance. "I'm right here, Seiji. I always will be." No one knew of his long-time crush on the blonde but he really didn't care about showing his feelings now. Seiji needed him too much.  
  
Shin was saddened by this scene, not only was Seiji in a lot of pain but it was obvious that Touma had feelings for the blonde swordsman. It must be really hard on Touma. He really hoped Seiji would make it through, if not, they'd probably be losing not only Seiji but Touma as well. As much as he didn't want to even think about Seiji not making it he knew deep down that there was that possibility.  
  
"Tou... ma." Seiji opened his eyes and looked at the archer. For the first time since Ryo had seem him, his eyes were pretty clear, they still held pain though. Seiji screamed in pain, showing that what they saw was no illusion.  
  
Touma could no longer hold back his tears and let them fall. It was depressing watching Seiji be in such pain and not being able to do anything to stop it. "Seiji, you have to make it through this. I know you can." He put his other hand around Seiji's hand, along with his and brought them up to his face. The troopers all came next to him, giving him their support.  
  
The archer didn't cry long since he still hadn't given up hope on Seiji. It just hurt him seeing the blonde in so much pain.  
  
The door opened and they all looked over. The doctor had finally returned.   
  
"Is it the antidote?" Touma couldn't help but be hopeful.  
  
"Well, as far as we can tell it is some type of medicine. As for curing Date-san, we're not exactly sure. For some reason we couldn't test it correctly to tell if it was the right antidote." He gave a heavy sigh. "It's up to you guys whether we use it or not. Keep in mind that we don't know exactly what'll happen." He headed towards the door. "I'll leave you to think about it. I'll come back in about 15 minutes." The troopers nodded.  
  
"Well...?" Shuu started, after the doctor left.   
  
"I think that it should be up to Seiji." Shin stated.  
  
"I agree but I don't think he's with us enough to even understand anything we're saying." Touma said reasonably.  
  
"We could always try. He seemed like he knew what was going on when he looked at you not too long ago. Why don't you try?" Ryo said talking to Touma.  
  
"I guess. I mean it can't hurt anything and it would be better if we asked him." Touma said, sitting back down next to Seiji and taking his hand again. "Seiji." The archer said softly hoping it would get the blonde's attention. To their surprise Seiji actually opened his eyes and they didn't look as glazed over as before. "I'm sorry that I had to disturb you but we neeed to ask you something important." Touma started.  
  
The blonde swordsman didn't answer but Touma continued on anyway. "We found something that looks like it might be the antidote. We're not exactly sure though and don't know what it will cause if we use it." He paused letting Seiji take it all in. He hoped that he could understand what he was saying. It looked like he did, but you can never be too sure.  
  
"Do you want to try it? It's up to you."  
  
Seiji slowly blinked; then closed his eyes. At first Touma, along with the others thought he had fallen asleep. Seiji tensed and gasped in pain, showing that he hadn't. After a moment he slowly opened his eyes, eyes that were filled with pain.   
  
"Hai." The swordsman said in a weak, quiet voice.  
  
"Yes, that you want to try it?" Touma had to be sure.  
  
Seiji nodded back. He just wanted to stop the pain coursing through his body.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Seiji nodded again.  
  
Touma was relieved that Seiji had actually been able to answer for himself. If he had to make the decision and if it was the wrong one, he would have never forgiven himself.  
  
Seiji gasped in pain again. He tried to hold it back but couldn't.  
  
The door opened and the doctor came in. "You're awake, Date-san." He said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Alright." It was an obvious lie but no one said anything.  
  
"Did they talk to you about the possible antidote?"  
  
"Hai, I'll try it."  
  
"Okay. We should do it as soon as we can."  
  
They all agreed with that.  
  
"Before you do, can I talk to Seiji alone?" Touma asked everyone.  
  
Everyone but Shin was confused as to why but left anyway.  
  
"Gomen Seiji. I know you're going through a lot of pain but this is important and it can't wait any longer." Touma paused, taking a deep breath.  
  
Seiji just starred up confused at him.  
  
"I won't take long because I don't like seeing you in pain." Touma leaned over and kissed Seiji. At first the blonde was shocked but then he kissed Touma back.  
  
The archer knew that it was a big risk, especially since Seiji was about to take one himself but he needed to do it. He had wanted Seiji for too long and had to tell him.  
  
Touma thought it was a mistake at first when he felt Seiji tense but soon he relaxed into the kiss and actually kissed him back.  
  
Seiji couldn't help but moan in protest when Touma pulled back. "Aishiteru, Seiji. I should have told you before but I was too afraid." Seiji's normally calm exterior broke as he couldn't help but be shocked. He couldn't get his mouth to work at first but he finally said, "Touma, I love you too." Seiji smiled, one that lit up his eyes as well.  
  
Touma smiled back glad that he was able to make Seiji smile again, he hadn't smiled in so long. Not only that but he finally told Seiji how he felt and he returned the feelings!  
  
While he was looking at Seiji he was reminded of the pain Seiji was in by how he looked. It looked as though he had gotten worse. Their moment was ruined when Seiji arched his back and screamed in agony.  
  
"Seiji!" Touma yelled in horror.  
  
The troopers and the doctor, who had been talking about the treatment and some other things that were needed, came rushing into the room. They had been outside of the door so heard Seiji's scream and Touma yelling his name.  
  
"We need to give him the antidote now!" Touma said near tears. 'He can't die, especially since we just told each how we feel!'  
  
The doctor quickly pulled the vial out of his pocket. He had grabbed in before he came in get their answer, just incase. He picked up a needle, filled it with the medicine and gave it to Seiji.  
  
The bearer of Korin stopped moving around as soon as it was given to him. Before he had been writhing in pain, which had gotten a lot worse. The doctor checked his pulse....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muahaha! -_- Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed. Parts of it sound weird though, even to me so I don't know how it seemed to you....  
  
It might actually take a while for the next chapt to come out cuz I am prob'ly goin' over to a friend's house this weekend, but I do have vacation next week so maybe they'll be more updates than usual... dunno. Guess we'll see.   
  
Plz review! Everyone that reviews gets a..... hmmm.... I have no idea. -_-  
  
Well, ja ne. ^_~ 


	12. Memories

Disclaimer: Nah  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. Can't be helped. As always I'll go back through and fix the mistakes.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Review Responses:  
  
*~Touya's Angel - Hmmm.... you sure do like to make threats.....  
  
*~Star Light Shadow - Yeah, ya gotta love that! ^_^ I didn't actually mean to make both chapts end with the heartbeat thingie... it just kinda happened. ^^;  
  
*~inulover28 - Course I'll continue. ^_^  
  
*~Soon to be world renown Gracie - LOL!! Okey dokey then. Here's your update. ^_^   
  
Ohhh, I only got four reviews that time. ;_; ...oh well, I'm just glad I got some in the first place. ^_^ .....I think I use that face too much. -_- Well, thx to those of you who reviewed. On with the fic. Enjoy!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Sickness  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Memories  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the doctor administered what they thought was the antidote, he checked Seiji's pulse and found it was very weak. Not a good sign but at least he had one.  
  
The troopers just sat there watching helplessly, hoping that it was the antidote that they gave him and not something that would make him worse. After about a minute Seiji started shaking violently. Not the reaction they had hoped for. Then Seiji started screaming and clutching his chest, very tightly.  
  
"I think it just made him worse." Touma said frightened by the sight before him. He never wanted to see anyone in this much pain, especially Seiji.  
  
"It's all my fault. I shouldn't've brought it." Ryo said falling to the ground slowly, against the wall he had been leaning on when he first saw Seiji's reaction.   
  
Shin went to him and conforted him, telling him it wasn't his fault. He was also horrified by what had happened to Seiji but it really wasn't Ryo's fault and he couldn't let him think that.  
  
The doctor had been trying to hold the blonde still by himself, which of course wasn't working so he yelled at the others to help him.  
  
The doctor was still struggling to keep Seiji from moving, the others were having trouble as well.  
  
"Damn! He's really strong!" Shuu said.   
  
No one could disagree with that statement.  
  
Finally Seiji calmed down, well, stopped moving at least. His body no longer putting up with his movements. He was breathing really heavily and he was still shaking.  
  
They all sighed. They thought he would never stop.  
  
Seiji's hand was still clutching his chest but it seemed like he wasn't in as much pain as before. Before his hand was practically tring to rip his heart from his chest; now he just had his hand slightly gripping his chest.  
  
The doctor placed his hand on Seiji's forhead. He gave a slight smile. "It seems that his fever had decreased quite a bit. I think that the worse is over."  
  
Touma didn't believe it, before he could get his hopes up he had to check for himself. He went next to the doctor and felt Seiji's forhead. He smiled. "I think that really was the antidote." He said happily.  
  
They all smiled.  
  
"Not to alarm you or anything but he's still not fully recovered physically and I don't know what happened to him but for him to get so many injuries it was probably a very traumatic experience for him. It probably caused a lot of emotional stress." The doctor said trying to stay realistic. He hated to give bad news to them but didn't have a choice.  
  
The troopers smile faded and they frowned at the thought of Tomo. They were all glad that he was dead and had no chance of coming back to hurt Seiji ever again but he had caused Seiji a lot of pain before he had died. None of them were glad about that.  
  
"He'll be alright. He's survived so far and he had to have gone through the worst part already." Touma said, meaning every word. 'Seiji couldn't die.' His mind screamed at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a long time later that when Seiji finally opened his violet eyes, his vision was blurry. Once his eyes had focused the first thing he noticed was Touma fast asleep with his head resting on his bed. He smiled; then noticed something felt different. The blonde remembered talking with Touma and smiled when he thought about their conversation. Then it hit him. He knew what felt different. He no longer felt as much pain! Sure, there was still some lingering pain but what would you expect having all the injuries he had? 'It must have worked!' The swordsman realized about the antidote that they said they were going to try.  
  
He felt the archer beside him stir bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
Touma opened his eyes. When he sat up he was shocked. Seiji's eyes were opened! "Daijoubu desu ka." He asked excitedly, noticing that Seiji didn't look like he was in as much pain as before.  
  
Seiji opened his mouth about to say somethin gbut his voice wouldn't work. It was then that he noticed his throat was really dry. He had been too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice it before but now that he was trying to talk it made itself clear.  
  
Touma frowned at first wondering why Seiji had stopped. 'Oh, he must need something to drink.' He mentally slapped himself. 'Why didn't I think of it sooner? Of course he need something to drink, he hasn't anything to drink or eat for days.' The archer hled up his index finger showing Seiji wait. He went to the bathroom and filled a cut with water. He came back and helped Seiji drink it. He was concerned at the blonde's weakness, he wasn't able to even try to get himself into a sitting position but I guess it was to be expected. Touma knew that he would be back to full strength soon enough.  
  
After Seiji drank the water, which he had quickly drank it all, Touma set the cup to the side and sat back down.  
  
He looked into Seiji's violet eyes seeing some of their usual spark coming back. He smiled and gently placed his hand on Seiji's forhead once again. He was relieved when he felt that he only had a slight fever.  
  
Seiji noticed the relieved look on Touma's face and took that as a very good sign. He thought he must be recovering, why else would Touma look so happy?  
  
"You know, Seiji, you gave us all quite a scare. You were out for a long time. We were all very worried." Touma said sadly.  
  
"How long was I out for?" Seiji asked still weak.  
  
"About two days."  
  
Seiji's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he'd sleep for that long. When he got over the shock he brought his hadn up and placed it on Touma's cheek. "Gomen, Touma. I really didn't mean to worry you guys so much."  
  
Touma put his hand over Seiji's. "I know." He smiled. "I'm just so happy you're alive."  
  
Seiji smiled back and then lowered his hand back to where it was. Even though it was such a little movement it had tired him, well, it's not like he wasn't tired already.  
  
Touma kissed Seiji, happy that he was still able to.  
  
A while after they had broken their kiss Ryo, Shin and Shuu walked in. They saw that Seiji's eyes were open and they were all filled with joy.  
  
"You're finally awake!" Shuu shouted.  
  
Seiji grimanced slightly but quickly smiled. "Yeah, but please not so loud Shuu." The blonde still had a headache.   
  
Shuu put his hadn over his mouth and whispered an, "I'm sorry," through his hands.  
  
Seiji chuckled, which quickly turned into coughing. To Seiji's as well as everyone else's relief, his coughing fit didn't last long, which showed improvement.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Ryo asked. Not really the smartest question to ask a sick friend that had been poisoned as well as tortured, but it couldn't be helped. Seeing that Seiji looked better it probably wouldn't be that bad of a reponse.  
  
The blonde cleared his throat. "Better." His answer was actually true this time. He felt much better than the last time he was awake.  
  
They talked for a while longer and after soon time the doctor came in. "I see that you're finally awake." He smiled. "How are you feeling?" The doctor asked concerned.  
  
Seiji was getting tired of that question but knew that they were only concerned.  
  
"Better than before." He replied again.  
  
"Well, I hope so with how long you slept." The doctor said joking. Then he looked at the other troopers. "Can you excuse us while I check his injuries?"  
  
"Of course." Shin said.  
  
"We'll come right back, Seiji." Touma said. Then they all left.  
  
The doctor turned towards Seiji. "Shall we get started?" At Seiji's nod he set his clipboard down and started to reach towards Seiji's arm.  
  
Seiji flinched when he did, memories of what Tomo had done flashed through his mind. He tried to get away from the doctor but realized he couldn't get anywhere since he was lying down in the bed with no where to go and his body very weak. He started to scream, feeling trapped.  
  
The doctor immediately pulled back when Seiji had flinched and tried to get away from him. He was afraid something like this was going to happen.  
  
"Date-san! Date-san, please calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to calm the blonde down. When Seiji didn't stop he knew that an unfamiliar voice wasn't going to help him any.  
  
He really didn't want to leave Seiji in this state but knew that he had no other choice. The doctor ran out of the room and turned the corner, finding the people he was looking for.  
  
The four troopers starred up at him in shock, seeing that he was in such a hurry.  
  
Touma was the first to speak. "What happened to him?" It was obvious as to who he was referring to. It was also obvious that something bad had happened since the doctor rushed out looking for them.  
  
"Later." The doctor said worriedly. "Follow me."  
  
The troopers quickly went after the doctor who had left before they could say anything else.  
  
As they got close to the room they could hear Seiji's screams.  
  
'What happened to him?' Touma thought worried. He looked at the doctor. 'Did he do something to him?'  
  
They entered and found that Seiji had somehow curled into a ball as best he could. He was covering his ears with his arms wrapped around his head and he was still screaming.  
  
Touma immediately went to his side. He made sure he was facing him and Touma tried to pull away Seiji's arms so he'd be able to see the it was him. Seiji only tried to move farther away from him.  
  
"Seiji." He started soothingly. "It's me, Touma. Everything is alright. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."   
  
The doctor and the others just stayed where they were, seeing that Touma had everything under control when Seiji finally stopped screaming.  
  
However, he still tried to get away from Touma.  
  
The blue-haired archer just kept repeating soothing words to Seiji hoping that he'd realize that he was in no danger.  
  
After a minute Touma was finally able to put his hand on Seiji's and it calmed him down, being familiar with the touch. Seiji fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
When Touma was sure he was asleep he turned to the doctor. The archer looked none too happy and the doctor nearly took a step back but resisted. "So, wha happened?" Touma asked angrily.  
  
"I swear I did nothing." He explained. "When I went to touch him, to only check his injuries of course, he backed away from me and started screaming." He was being cautious, seeing that Touma looked as though he was ready to kill. "It was probably because of his past experience from where he got his injuries." He said, relieved when Touma's angry stare finally softened a little, finding out that the doctor didn't do anything to Seiji.  
  
Touma hadn't seen any deception in the doctor's eyes and didn't hear any in his voice either.  
  
"That scared the shit out of me!" Shuu said all of a sudden from where he was watching the scene.  
  
"Yeah, it's a good thing Touma was able to calm him down." Ryo said.  
  
"That's for sure." Shin agreed with both their statements.  
  
"I still have to check Date-san's injuries though." The doctor said after realizing that he never did.  
  
"You can do that now, but I'm not leaving again." Touma said. He wouldn't leave Seiji alone again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, a lot of the doctor stuff is prob'ly wrong. I'm sry about that but I can't help it. Hope you enjoyed! ^_^   
  
Vacation is almost over! ;_; Grrrr.. it sucks sooo much. I have to take the WASL when I get back too. ;_; Not cool at all. Nope nope. Anywayz.. enough of that.  
  
Plz review!!  
  
Ja ne 


	13. Revealed Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own the troopers.  
  
I was goin' to wait to fix it 'til I had the next chapt done but... yeah. I think I got rid of most of the spellings mistakes... I hope I did anywayz. It was bothering me too much to just leave it how it was... I had "doctory" written where it should have said "doctor." For some reason my finger just wants to press the 'y.' I even just had to delete the y a moment ago.... *shrugs*  
  
I took longer than I thought it would to post this... gomen. My best friend moved back and now it's harder to get time to write, not to mention post this. Don't get me wrong, I am happy she's back. ^^;; I was also talkin' to her on the phone while writing some of this so there's prob'ly more mistakes, not sure. Anywayz....  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. Can't be helped. As always I'll go back through and fix the mistakes.  
  
Oh, I'm also sry if the spacing of the japanese words are incorrect cuz I'm used to using the hiragana or katagana for the words. Gomen.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Review Responses:  
  
*~BloodMistress - Thx and welcome to the story. ^^  
  
*~Touya's Angel - Yay! No threat! ^^;; Anywayz... thx for the review! ^^  
  
*~inulover28 - Thx. Oh, I found out what it stands for it's, Washington Assessment of Student Learning.   
  
*~Star Light Shadow - Yeah, it's a good thing Touma was there. ^^ Thx for the review and the good luck... I still need it. ^^;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Sickness  
  
Chapter Thirteen (Yay! Thirteen is the best number. ^^;; It's my jersey number too. ^^)  
  
Revealed Secret  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been three days since the incident with the doctor and Seiji wanted nothing more than to get out of the hospital. He was tired of laying in bed all day with everyone fussing over him. His fever had finally broken when he woke up that morning and everyone was excitited. Everyone but Seiji.  
  
The blonde sighed while looking out the window. They had moved him since he was no longer in critical condition.  
  
"Seiji?" The archer said to get his attention. "Nan desu ka." He wanted to know what was wrong with the swordsman. He could clearly see that something was, Seiji wasn't even excited when his fever had broken. Sure, he was happy, I mean who wouldn't be? He just wasn't as happy as you'd think someone would be after surviving the poison. Touma, who had been true to his word, never left Seiji's side, unless he needed to use the bathroom or something like that, but then he quickly returned.  
  
Touma's voice had startled Seiji. He had forgotten that he was with him; he'd gotten too lost in his thoughts. He noticed that Touma was looking at him as if expecting a response. "Nani?" He asked when he realized that he had no idea what the archer had asked him.  
  
"Are you alright, koi?" It wasn't the first time he had called Seiji that but he could hardly believe that Seiji really was his. After how long he'd wanted to be able to be with him and be able to kiss him or just comfort him.  
  
Seiji smiled at the name, also glad that they were finally together. "Hai. I'm fine, don't worry."  
  
The others still didn't know about their relationship and he didn't know how they would react to either. He didn't care though, no one was going to come between them. They both thought that Shin knew though. Every time he saw Touma next to Seiji or he saw them holding hands a big smile would grow on his face.  
  
"I know something is wrong, Seiji?" He used his name to show his seriousness. "You've been looking out that window and sighing all day."  
  
Seiji knew that Touma would never stop until he got his answer so he decided that he should just tell him the truth. With another sigh he replied, "I just want out of here. I've been here for at least a week or maybe even more, I don't know. I can't do anything, certainly not by myself! I'm tired of it!" Seiji shouted losing his calm composure.  
  
Touma was taken aback by Seiji's outburst but he should have known that would be what was bothering his lover. Seiji had always liked his solitude.  
  
"I'm sorry, koi, but you're just going to have to wait until the doctor says you can leave." That did nothing to calm Seiji down.  
  
"No! I've had enough of this! I'm leaving now!" He tried to get up but was pushed back down.  
  
Seiji had a lot more strength than Touma thought he would have. Seiji was able to push the archer down and ran for the door. However, he didn't get very far since he was still weak and his tired body couldn't handle the strain yet.  
  
When Seiji fell Touma was instantly at his side, helping him up. Once the blonde was on his feet he started heading towards the door again.  
  
Touma was worried about Seiji. He knew that the swordsman wanted out but he didn't think he would try this hard to leave. The blonde's strength had also surprised him. He was afraid that Seiji was going to pass out again by the way he was breathing and it looked as though he were about to fall. "Seiji, calm down. You need to rest more."  
  
"Dame! I'm leaving now!" Just as Seiji was about to reach the door it opened and the other troopers stood there staring at the scene before them.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryo asked surprised that Seiji was even able to get out of bed, he seemed a bit weak on his leg though.  
  
"And why is Seiji out of his bed?" Shin questioned, concerned about the swordsman's health.  
  
"I'm leaving! There's no way I'm going to stay another night here! Either get the doctor to release me or I'll leave without him knowing. Doesn't matter to me. I'm leaving either way." Seiji said and meant every word. He didn't know how he would actually get out without any help since he was near collapse now but he'd find a way.  
  
The others knew how headstrong Seiji was and knew that the swordsman would find a way out tonight, whether the doctor wanted him to or not.  
  
"Okay, koi, I'll ask the doctor. Only if you promise to stay in bed and rest until I come back." Touma felt bad for his lover knowing that he desperately wanted to get out. He was trying to reassure Seiji and hadn't realized he'd called him "koi." It did work though, Seiji had stopped struggling. It was also because he was no longer able to try and leave, his body being too exhausted.  
  
Seiji was surprised when Touma had called him that. He didn't think he would call him anything affectionate in front of the guys until they told them about their relationship.  
  
"Koi?" Ryo asked confused. Shuu was confused as well but Shin just smiled glad that Touma had finally been able to show his feelings in front of them, even if it wasn't on purpose.  
  
Before either answered, Touma helped Seiji to his bed so the exhausted swordsman could rest.   
  
Once he had carefully layed Seiji on the bed he answered. "Ummm... yeah. We're... uhh.. going out now." Touma said looking down, afraid of what their reactions would be.   
  
Ryo was shocked. "When did this happen?" He coudn't believe that they had actually gotten together.  
  
"...right before Seiji was injected with the antidote." Touma answered quietly. He looked up when he didn't get any other responses. He first looked to Shin who had a smile of his face, he was very relieved to see it too. Then he looked at Ryo who seemed shocked at the news, which was understandable; then he looked at Shuu who seemed almost angry by the news.  
  
Ryo finally spoke after getting over his surprise. "Well, I'm happy for you guys." He was very sincere. He hoped they would be able to help each other and Seiji really needed support right now.   
  
Both Seiji and Touma smiled warmly at Rekka, glad to hear his support. Their smiles faded when they saw Shuu head towards the door without a word. "Where are you going, Shuu?" Touma asked, scared that he'd ruined their long-time friendship. He had known Shuu the longest and thought that he'd understand the most out of everyone.  
  
"I-I'll be back, I promise. I just need some time to think about... everything." He spoke with his back towards them and then he went out the door.  
  
Everyone frowned. "Don't worry, you guys, he'll be fine with it. You know him." Shin said comfortingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shuu was happy to hear that Touma and Seiji had finally found someone they could trust and love, especially Touma. He hadn't had much of a childhood and hadn't gotten much love from anyone. As far as he knew Seiji was the same.  
  
Kongo was just angry that Touma hadn't told him about his feelings for Seiji. Yeah, not the smartest thing to be so mad about but it was so unexpected. I mean, would you think that one of your friends would have feelings for eachother when they're all guys? There had been some signs though, like the way Touma looked at Seiji and how he had reacted when Seiji was kidnapped. They had all been very worried, of course, but Touma was almost hysterical.  
  
'I know Touma was just afraid of how all of us would react to their relationship and Touma probably didn't want us to know about his feelings just incase.' He thought about how he had reacted to the news. 'Great, I probably made him think I hate him.'  
  
Shuu decided he'd go back and tell Touma and Seiji how happy he was for them, which is what he should have done in the first place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ten minutes after Shuu had left Seiji had reminded Touma that he had wanted to get out so the archer left to talk to the doctor. About twenty minutes later he came back.  
  
"Well...? Seiji asked hoping.  
  
"The doctor just has to do another check-up to see how your injuries are doing." It had taken a long time for Touma to convince the doctor to let Seiji go home. In truth neither of them thought he should leave just yet but they figured that it would be best, especially since Seiji really would carry out his threat about leaving by himself.  
  
The blonde nodded his head, happy by the news but tried to conceal it behind his mask. He didn't really want to get his hopes up but couldn't help it.  
  
Touma smiled at Seiji's attempt to hide his excitment. Ryo and Shin also smiled knowing that Seiji had o be happy about getting out no matter what his features showed.  
  
The door opened and Shuu came in.  
  
"Shuu..." Touma started.  
  
"Iie. Let me talk first." Shuu interrupted. When he was sure that no one was going to talk he started. "Look you guys, I'm really sorry with how I reacted. I am really glad that you guys are together. You both need each other." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I was just kind of mad that you," he said looking at Touma, "didn't tell me anything. I don't know why though because I wouldn't've been able to do anything. I was being stupid. Gomen." Shuu looked down.   
  
Touma went over to him and lifted his chin up to look at him. "Shuu there's nothing to apologize for. You're my best friend and always will be." The archer hugged him.  
  
"Okay, enough of this mushy stuff." Shuu said pulling back.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else the doctor walked in. Seiji looked excited, though he was trying to hide it.  
  
"Well, let's start this. Since Date-san wants to get out so badly." He still didn't think he should leave but Touma had convinced him everything would be alright and that it'd be worse if Seiji stayed. "Could I please ask you to leave?"  
  
Ryo, Shin and Shuu nodded and left but Touma wouldn't leave, keeping his promise from before.  
  
"You know, I'm not going to leave."  
  
"Hai, I know." The doctor said. Everytime he had to check Seiji Touma had been there, refusing to leave no matter what.  
  
The doctor looked at Seiji's injuries. He frowned. "Did Date-san have another nightmare?"  
  
"No. Doushite?" Touma asked confused. He didn't like the frown on the doctor's face either.  
  
"It looks like he's torn some stiches."  
  
Seiji looked up worriedly at Touma; then asked the doctor, "Does that mean I won't be able to leave today?" He asked afraid of the answer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, I know, a pretty stupid place to leave the story, but... whatcha gonna do? I don't know how the whole thing with Shuu was, I thought it was kinda weird, but whatever. I hope that you're still enjoying this. I'll get the next chapt out as soon as I can.  
  
Plz review! I love reading your comments! ^^  
  
Ja ne 


	14. Leaving?

Disclaimer: I don't own the troopers.  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. Can't be helped. As always I'll go back through and fix the mistakes.  
  
Oh, I'm also sry if the spacing of some japanese words are incorrect cuz I'm used to using the hiragana or katagana for the words.   
  
//////indicates flashback//////  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Review Responses:  
  
*~mali - And you will. ^^;   
  
*~Touya's Angel - ......okay......  
  
*~Rehiniel - Thx! Welcome to the story! ^^;;   
  
*~Star Light Shadow - Yup, you really should listen to those things. Yeah, he still does have the power of Korin; I meant to mention that sooner but kinda forgot. -_-;; Thx for stayin' with the fic though. ^^  
  
Thx for the review. Plz keep them coming and if more people could review I'd *really* appreciate it. ^^; Anywayz... on with the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Sickness  
  
By: NightShadow  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Leaving?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry but it does look like you'll have to stay another night." The doctor said sadly, knowing how much Seiji wanted to get out of the hospital.  
  
Seiji screamed in frustration. "I'm never going to be able to leave!"   
  
"Seiji, calm down. You should stay anyway."  
  
Seiji just stared coldly at his lover.  
  
Touma ignored the blonde's look; went over to him and hugged him soothingly. "You'll be able to get out soon."  
  
The doctor said nothing, letting the archer calm the angry blonde down. Then once Seiji was calmed down as much as possible at the moment he said, "Let me fix the stiches; then we'll talk about when you'll be able to leave."  
  
Seiji just leaned back down and closed his eyes letting the doctor do what he needed. He was too tired to do anything else at the moment anyway. He was not in a good mood at all now, well, not like he was before. How could you be while in the hospital?  
  
The doctor had gotten the things together that were needed to fix the stiches and asked if he could sit in the chair in the chair Touma was in, before he just checked Seiji standing, it was easier that way. Touma willingly got up, wanting Seiji to be better. Tenkuu sighed knowing that the only way Seiji would get better is if he were at their own house; not in the hospital.  
  
After the doctor was done he noted that Seiji had, most likely, unwillingly fallen asleep, his body betraying his thoughts. The swordsman had wanted to stay awake to find out about when he'd be able to leave but was too tired to do so.  
  
"Let him rest. We'll talk about the possibility of leaving when he wakes." Taking one last look at Seiji, he left.  
  
The other troopers saw the doctor leaving and took that as a sign that they could re-enter. Once in they looked at Touma questioningly.  
  
"He tore some stiches and won't be able to leave tonight." He let out a long sigh. "Go get his orb, now is a good time to use it." Before they had only given it to him once and that hadn't turned out well. It took them a while to give it to him in the first place because they were afriad that he'd exhaust himself. They hadn't given it to him again afraid that he'd make his condition worse. The blonde wanted to get out of the hospital so badly. Touma felt sorry for him and knew that the only out would be for him to use the orb to heal himself. Hoping that Seiji wouldn't get himself too exhausted, he asked the other troopers to get it, still not wanting to leave Seiji's side.  
  
Ryo and Shuu decided they'd go get it. They quietly closed the door behind them, not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde up.  
  
Touma flopped onto the chair wishing all this wasn't happening.  
  
"It'll be alright, Touma." Shin squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Arigato." Touma appreciated the comfort; he really needed it. The archer knew that when Seiji woke up he wouldn't be too happy, to say the least.  
  
About fourty-five minutes later Ryo and Shuu had returned with Seiji's orb.  
  
"We'll just have to wait until he wakes up." Ryo said.  
  
"Hai, I hope he doesn't exhaust himself again. That definitely didn't help before and still wouldn't.  
  
They all nodded, remembering what had happened.  
  
//////They all knew how much Seiji wanted to leave so they decided to let him use Korin to heal himself.   
  
Seiji was more than a little happy to see his orb and showed it too. He knew that this meant he could heal himself and wondered why they hadn't given it to him before. He shrugged it off, glad to have it now.  
  
'Too bad I didn't have it then though.' He thought referring to when he was trapped with no defenses against Tomo. The blonde shook his head, not wanting to get into those horrible thoughts again. He still dispised Tomo even though he knew him to be dead and would never be able to come back.  
  
Ryo handed Touma the orb who gave it to Seiji. Ryo had it in his coat pocket since they had found the orb in the woods while looking for Seiji.  
  
The kanji orb glowed a bright green, sensing that it was finally back in the hands of its bearer.  
  
Seiji tapped into its power and started to heal himself. Instead of stopping when he started getting tired he kept going, wanting to heal himself all the way so he could go home. He was aware of the consequences of doing so but didn't think anything of it at the moment; his thought only about getting home as soon as he could.  
  
The other troopers were unable to stop him so he ended up falling forward, unconscious once he couldn't handle it.  
  
Touma, who had been the closest, for obvious reasons, caught him before he fell all the way and pushed him back to lay down.  
  
"I hope that did more good than bad for him." Shuu said. No one could disagree with him either and all of them hoped the same thing.  
  
They all agreed that they would keep the orb and not give it to Seiji until they thought he'd be able to handle it.  
  
Touma placed his hand on Seiji's forehead to find that his fever had gotten a lot worse because of the stunt he had just tried to pull off. His fever hadn't gone down at all. 'We should have known that was going to happen.' Touma thought feeling even more sorry for Seiji. 'He probably has to stay longer now.'//////  
  
After that they hadn't given him his orb for fear he'd do the same thing and make things worse.  
  
The troopers sat in the room talking; waiting for Seiji to wake up.  
  
A while later they heard Seiji tossing in his bed. They looked over and found that his blanket had been kicked off.  
  
Touma, who was still sitting in the chair next to the blonde, saw that his checks were flushed. Frowning he placed his hand on the swordsman's forehead. His frown deepend when he found that his fever had returned. "Shimatta." He swore under his breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shin asked when he heard Touma. He didn't like the sound of his voice.  
  
"His fever is back." He sighed. "We should still give him Korin, maybe he can bring his fever down without exhausting himself too much. We all know how much he wants to get out of here and with his fever back it'll be hard to convince the doctor to let him go." Touma said sadly. He knew he'd try his best to convince the doctor anyway. His lover had been in the hospital for far too long. 'Why does everything happen to him?' He thought sympathetically.  
  
"As much as Seiji needs his rest, we should wake him so he can heal himself." Ryo said wishing they could give the blonde more time to sleep. 'If only we were home. This would be so much easier!'   
  
"This sucks! Why'd his fever have to return?!" Shuu asked rhetorically.  
  
"He should have rested more earlier, instead of trying to leave." Shin stated knowing how badly Seiji would take his relapse.  
  
"We have to get him out of here... some way." Touma stated, knowing it'd be better when Seiji got home. He gently placed his hand on Seiji's shoulders and started to shake him. When he didn't wake he shook him harder and shouted his name.  
  
Seiji's eyes suddenly snapped open and he shot up. He stared around the room with wide-eyes. He felt really light-headed so layed back down when he realized nothing bad was going on.  
  
"It's okay, Seiji." Touma said soothingly when he saw the frightened look in Seiji's eyes, though he calmed down when he layed down. "We just needed you to be awake for a while." The archer put Seiji's orb into his hands. "Heal yourself as much as you can without exhauting yourself. Incase you hadn't noticed, which I don't know if you could have missed it... but your fever has returned so you could lower it some with Korin."  
  
Seiji looked at the orb in his hands for a while. At first he was surprised that they'd given it back to him. Then he looked up at Touma sadly.  
  
"Nan desu ka." Touma asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm never getting out of here, am I?" Seiji asked in the most sad voice Touma had ever heard.  
  
Touma hugged Seiji. "I'll find a way to get you out of here as soon I can." It hurt him to see his lover so sad. Well, it hurt Touma to see how badly Seiji had been during these past weeks, since Tomo had first arrived.   
  
He clenched his fists in anger. Then looked up when he saw a bright green glow and knew that Seiji was using Korin's powers.  
  
A while later the glow stopped and Seiji fell forward into Touma's arms. He had, of course, tired himself, since it took his own life force and he was already weakend by his fever, once again. He didn't exhaust himself like last time though.  
  
"Just rest now, koi. I'll talk to the doctor." Touma kissed Seiji's forehead, ignoring the heat radiating from it, and lowered him back into a laying position.   
  
The archer noticed that Seiji had already fallen asleep so turned to leave. He saw the other troopers smiling at him sadly, touched by the scene.  
  
Touma smiled back. "I'll be back. Hopefully with good news."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I know the condition he's in but he has to leave!" Touma argued with the doctor. "It's killing him by staying here!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hashiba-san, but there's no way I can let him leave." The doctor tried to reason with him calmly.  
  
"It's only making him worse by staying!"  
  
"It's against procedure for me to let someone go in his condition."  
  
"Please, let him leave." The archer begged. He didn't want to resort to begging but if it was for Seiji, he'd do anything. "At least look at him again before making your decision final." Touma said when he saw the look on the doctor's face, still showing that he wouldn't let Seiji leave.  
  
The doctor sighed. "Very well, I'll look at Date-san first but it's still likely he won't be able to leave." He finally gave in. He couldn't stand the sad look in Touma's eyes and knew that he wouldn't stop bugging him until he got the answer he was looking for. "I'll go to him as soon as I get the chance."  
  
Touma nodded smiling. Then he went back to Seiji. He was happy that he at least had a chance of getting Seiji out. He was almost to the point of sneaking the blonde out himself.   
  
Touma had reached Seiji's room so opened it to find everyone looking at him, including Seiji. He could tell that they were all expecting an answer.  
  
"He said that he'd do another check-up and then he'd go from there." He noticed that Seiji looked sad and couldn't stand anymore sadness from him. "I'll get you out of here myself if I have to, koi. You've been here long enough."  
  
Everyone was shocked. They had known that Touma thought that Seiji should stay until he was better not too long ago and now he was going to sneak Seiji out himself!  
  
They didn't think it was a good idea at all. The police would probably be all over them if he had to resort to that.  
  
"But, Touma--" Shin started.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you say, Shin - or any of you. I know that Seiji will get better faster at our own house and you know it too."  
  
"Well, yeah, but--"  
  
"Just stop, Shin. It's not a bad idea anyway. We should have done it long ago." Ryo said, standing up for Touma. He really did think that they should have gotten Seiji out long ago too. They all knew Seiji didn't like everyone worrying about him and not being able to do anything by himself.  
  
Before their conversation could go anywhere else the doctor walked in. The troopers were all grateful that he hadn't heard about their plan. It wouldn't have turned out good at all if he had. They could tell he hadn't because he didn't look angry or anything that hinted he knew.  
  
"Now, you all know there's a chance that Date-san won't be leaving today, correct?" At their nods he continued. "Good, because that'll probably be the outcome."  
  
The doctor set down his clipboard, as he had done so many times before, and got to work. The first thing he noticed was that Seiji was sweating and that his cheeks were flushed. He frowned and brought his hand up to Seiji's forehead.  
  
Seiji pulled back, not wanting the doctor to feel it, knowing that he'd find that his fever had returned. He also knew that if the doctor found out he definitely wouldn't be able to leave any time soon.  
  
The blonde looked up at the doctor and knew that he'd have to let him check it. There was no way he was going to get away without it.   
  
He sighed in defeat and let the doctor check. The swordsman flinched when he felt the ice-cold hand on his forehead.  
  
"You failed to mention that his fever came back, Hashiba-san."  
  
"I didn't fail to mention anything." Touma argued. "The fever is nothing we can't handle. It's not like none of us has never been sick before."  
  
The doctor said nothing, ignoring Touma and getting back to Seiji.   
  
A while later he opened his mouth to say something but closed it, looking confused. He was looking at Seiji's injuries, of course, and noticed that they seemed a lot more healed than they should have been from the last time he checked. He decided not to ask and just leave it be. 'The faster he heals the sooner he gets out of here and the sooner they'll stop bugging me about letting him leave.' Not only that but he did want Seiji to be able to leave too. He didn't like how long he had to stay here already and could tell it was hindering Seiji's healing.  
  
The doctor finished up and started to write on his clipboard. When he looked up he found everyone looking at him expectantly.  
  
He sighed, his decision made. "Okay, since Date-san hs progressed a lot quicker than I thought even possible," He shook his head, still amazed at how fast they had started to heal, having no idea about Korin, "I will let him leave." The troopers looked very excited, especially Seiji. "But, you have to come back if anything happens at all. Wakarimasuka."  
  
They all quickly agreed, ecstatic that Seiji was finally able to go home. Touma hadn't really been home often either, staying by Seiji's side.  
  
"You will still have to change the bandages and take care of his fever, which I assume won't be too much of a hassle." He looked at them, raising his eyesbrows, already knowing the answer. He couldn't help but smile seeing them all so happy. "Sign out; then you can leave. Sayonara." He left with a wave, hoping he wouldn't have to see them any time soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! Seiji gets to leave! ^^;; I know it was kinda mean for me to bring his fever back though.... don't hurt me. -_-;; This chapt is longer than most of the others. I wanted to post it sooner but wasn't able to. I also have the next chapt written for my LOTR fic; I just have to type it up. ^_^ Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this chapt.   
  
Plz review!!!  
  
Ja ne ^_~ 


	15. Caught

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the troopers.  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. Can't be helped. As always I'll go back through and fix the mistakes.  
  
Sadness... I can't do the faces anymore....

* * *

_Review Responses:_  
  
**inulover28** - No prob. I'm just glad you're at least reviewing!   
  
**Rehiniel** - Thx and here ya go.  
  
**Star Light Shadow** - Yup, good time for Seiji. Glad I could brighten your day. Always a good thing.   
  
**Touya's Angel** - LOL!  
  
Thx for the review. Plz keep them coming and if more people could review I'd really appreciate it. Anywayz... on with the fic.

* * *

**Nightmares and Sickness  
  
By: NightShadow  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Caught**

* * *

"It's good to finally be home... all of us!" Shuu shouted excitedly. They had signed Seiji out and had gone home almost immediatly after. The troopers had just gotten through the door of their house.  
  
"Quiet, Shuu. He's sleeping." Touma whispered referring to the sleeing Seiji in his arms. At first Seiji had insisted on walking by himself and had actually gotten pretty far given his condition. Even though he was a lot more healed than before he still had a ways to go, not to mention his fever was still raging.  
  
The swordsman had gotten about half-way to the house when he nearly collapsed and Touma had convinced him to let him be carried. On the short way to the door Seiji had fallen asleep, which was both a relief and a worry. It was good that he was getting rest but it took no time at all for the worn out trooper to fall asleep in the archer's arms, which wasn't good.  
  
Once in the house Touma went up to both his and Seiji's room and gently layed the sleeping blonde on his bed. He covered Seiji up and kissed him on his forehead. "Oyasuminasai."  
  
Touma first took a shower, which felt extremly good since he felt like he really needed one after being at the hospital for so long. During the shower he had just stood their letting the water cascade down him soothingly. After the relaxing shower he quickly did everything else needed (brush teeth, bathroom, etc.), then went to bed.  
  
"Touma.. help." The archer faintly heard from across the room. At first he didn't think anything of it.  
  
"Stop. Plz stop! ....Touma, help!" He heard once again, this time the voice being more frantic than before. He jumped from his bed when he realized that it was Seiji yelling.  
  
Touma quickly got to Seiji's bed and saw that he was thrashing around, trapped in another nightmare. He started shaking Seiji trying to wake him.  
  
"No... stop.... don't...." Seiji pleaded and tried to get away from Touma, thinking that it was the person in his nightmare.  
  
The archer stopped shaking him, thinking it'd be better if he did. By shaking him Seiji probably thought that he'd hurt him, not knowing who it really was. Instead of shaking the blonde he grabbed his hand, which had been flailing about trying to hit an invisible opponent. He repeated comforting words to Seiji, hoping to calm him. It seemed to be working, since he was no longer fighting and began to relax.  
  
Finally, the swordsman stopping fighting him all together and completely relaxed on the bed. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at Touma through the haze of his fever. He smiled up at the archer and was about to say something when a coughing fit came over him.  
  
Even though Seiji needed some water, not to mention some medicine, Touma was still reluctant to leave Seiji's side. The thought of overprotectiveness never crossed his . Since Tomo had captured Seiji so easily he was concerned for him and wanted to protect him whenever possible. He knew that he had to get Seiji the water and medicine so he left for the two needed items without further thought on the matter. He really hadn't thought about it that long in the first place.  
  
The blue-haired archer quickly and first handed the water to Seiji, who drank it greedily.  
  
"Slow down, koi. Don't want you to choke."  
  
He slowed down and once he was finished, leaving only a little left, he exhaustedly flopped back down on his pillow, breathing heavily. He started to close his eyes when he heard Touma's voice. "Take some medicine first." It was a comand but was spoken softly. It wasn't spoken for control, of course, just out of love and it had an underlying tone of concern.  
  
Seiji wearily opened his eyes and let Touma help him into a sitting position, too tired to argue against the action. His pride would have to be put on hold for the time being.  
  
Touma handed him two pills; he popped them into his mouth and swallowed them with the little bit of water that was left. After that he layed back down and closed his eyes.  
  
Touma had noticed that Seiji hadn't fallen asleep after a while so decided to get into the bed next to him, hoping to make him more comfortable. He got on the bed behind Seiji and his eyes opened wondering what his lover was doing. "Just go to sleep, koi." Touma wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.   
  
"Aishiteru." He heard Seiji say sleepily before he had fallen asleep. Touma held him closer, whispering it back into his lover's ear, even though it couldn't be heard. He soon fell asleep also.  
  
Shin came into their room quietly opening the door, figuring Seiji would be resting. It was late and everyone was asleep except for him, however, he wasn't sure if Touma was asleep as well. He thought he'd ask Touma; possibly Seiji, if they needed anything on his way to bed.   
  
Shin smiled at the scene before him: Touma sleeping in Seiji's bed with his arms wrapped securely around Seiji's waist. They both looked so relaxed, a lot more than they had been for a very long time now.

* * *

Seiji woke up to find Touma's arms still wrapped around him. The archer was still fast asleep. Somehow during the night he'd turned around so that he was now facing Touma. The blonde studied his features, thinking of how beautiful he was.  
  
_I don't deserve him._ He gently ran his finger over the sleeping archer's cheek, feeling his soft skin. _You're so perfect.  
_  
Seiji brought his face up to Touma's and gently kissed him. He slowly pulled away and was surprised to see his lover's eyes open.  
  
The blue-haired archer smiled at Seiji. He was happy to see him awake. He didn't get that bad of a way to wake up either. Waking up to his lover's kiss wouldn't bother him at all! "Ohayou." Touma greeted him.  
  
Seiji returned the greeting.   
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"A lot better than yesterday." The swordsman answered. He hadn't thought about his fever since last night and had even forgotten that he was even sick to begin with.  
  
Touma brought his hand up to Seiji's forehead and found that Seiji wasn't lying about his health. "Well, your fever has dropped quite a bit, but is still there so you should still rest. Besides, the rest of your injuries haven't healed yet."   
  
When Seiji had used Korin he wasn't able to heal all of them, being too weak from fever and from everything else that had happened. He had only healed the major ones that prevented him from leaving the hospital.  
  
Seiji only nodded at Touma's statement, not wanting to get up anyway. He was just glad to be home and to be next to his lover.   
  
Touma pulled Seiji closer once more and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more intense as they tasted each other's mouth.  
  
They were only paying attention to each other so didn't notice that someone had walked in with some food. "Well, it seems like Seiji's feeling better." Ryo said with a huge smile. He laughed when he saw both Seiji and Touma jump in surprise; then blush a dark red. "Sorry to interupt but I thought it would be best if you guys ate, especially you, Seiji." Ryo said breathlessly, after controlling his laughter.  
  
Touma got up and grabbed the food from him. "Thank you very much." He said somewhat angrily. He wanted to continue what he had started with Seiji. "Next time please knock." Touma started to go back to Seiji, to give him some food. This time he was going to sit on the chair next to the bed.  
  
Ryo took that as a sign to leave. He stopped at the door and turned back to the two lovers and started laughing again.  
  
Touma looked up at Ryo when he heard him laughing at them. He grabbed the closest thing to him on the stand by the bed, which luckily was only a pen, and threw it at the ebony-haired trooper.  
  
Ryo had seen it coming so quickly closed the door and heard the pen hit it. He then walked down the stairs to the rest of the guys who were all eating as well.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shuu asked noticing Ryo laughing, still. He had also heard Ryo close the door kind of hard. When Ryo had closed to door to escape the pen he hadn't paid attention to how loudly it was closed and couldn't really control it since he was closing it quickly.  
  
"I... I caught them... kissing." Ryo answered through laughs.  
  
Both Shin and Shuu just stared at Ryo for a moment before it finally sunk in. They both pictured the look of shock on Seiji and Touma's faces and started laughing too.  
  
"Touma threw something at me when I left because I started laughing again when I looked at them." Ryo said controlling his laughter. "You should have seen their faces when I caught them." He saw it in his mind again and couldn't help but laugh once again.  
  
Shin and Shuu joined in his laughter.  
  
The tension that had once been in the house only a couple of days ago was broken as their laughter rang throughout the house.

* * *

Touma and Seiji could hear the laughter from downstairs and had a really good feeling of what it was about. It was kind of awkward for them, being caught and now they were laughing about it.  
  
"Maybe we should get a lock." Touma said with a smile, only half joking. He laughed when he saw Seiji's face. It was a mixture of emotions, at first being one of shock; then he smiled mischievously. "Maybe we should." He leaned forward and kissed Touma passionately.

* * *

Hehehehe..... _shifts eyes_ Anywayz.... I hope you all enjoyed it. That chapt had a lot less stress in it... I don't think it had any at all overall. It had a couple of good times. I was in a weird mood today, kinda yesterday too so.. yeah. Oh, and I'm sry about how short this chapt is... it's shorter than most of the others.... I think. 

Well, hope you enjoyed it. I'll post the next chapt as soon as I can... not sure when that'll be though.  
  
**Plz Review!!!  
**  
Ja ne


	16. Realizations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the troopers. Only Tomo and I'm not so sure I want him....  
  
**Warnings**: Shounen-ai..... Seiji/Touma and another pairing.... hehe.  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. Can't be helped. As always I'll go back through and fix the mistakes.

* * *

_Review Responses:_  
  
**kawaii kitsune** - Your review was for the sixth chapt and I dunno if you've read the others but I'll respond anywayz. Poor Seiji, indeed. thx for the review, btw.  
  
**Rehiniel** - Sry it took longer than it usually does. I was havin' some problems comin' up with how I wanted it to sound. I hope that made sense.  
  
**Star Light Shadow** - Glad ya think so. You might like this next part then. -=grins=-  
  
**Touya's Angel** - Yup, ya gotta love it.  
  
**inulover28** - Here it is. btw, I'm glad you posted another fic... it has a really great beginning so far.   
  
Hope you guys like this chapt. Plz review when your done reading, even if only to give some pointers. Arigatou.

* * *

**Nightmares and Sickness  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Realizations**

* * *

The troopers had disposed of Tomo's body as soon as they could. They decided to bury him by his house, deep in the woods. They figured he deserved that much, but only because they didn't want the body near their house and they didn't want to get the police involved. If they did get them then Touma would surely end up in jail, the judge convicting him of murder, even though it was only to save Seiji's life.  
  
It had been hard for Seiji to get even close to the house that Tomo had brought him prisoner to. They even had to go back to their house when Seiji had a nervous break-down. He was ashamed of himself after it had happened but the others assured him that it was only expected, after all he had gone through something traumatizing; it was sure to leave scars.  
  
The next time the other troopers wanted to have the blonde stay behind while they buried the body. However, Seiji argued against them and convinced them to let him go with. It would be a big blow to his pride if he couldn't get over his fear of the house. Not that it wasn't already damaged from Tomo torturing him and him failing the first time he had tried to go to the house. He got over his fears though and then watched as the others buried Tomo's body; he planned on never going back there again. Not because of the fever but because the place brought back haunting memories that he never wanted to think about.  
  
Seiji had only been getting better under Touma's care. The blue-haired archer stayed by his side, helping him whenever he could and was always glad to do it. Most of the time Seiji wouldn't even ask him to do anything anyway since he was trying to keep what pride he had left. The blonde was also having less nightmares then before, which was a very good thing. Once in a while the swordsman would have a nightmare about Tomo either coming after him again or going after one of the troopers; sometimes he would relive the torture taht he had endured during the time Tomo had him captured. It would take a long time for the others, mainly Touma, to calm him down and assure him that Tomo was dead and was never coming back, but they did.  
  
It was late and all the stars were out. Seiji was sitting outside staring at the stars with Touma behind him; his arms wrapped tenderly around him.  
  
They had been enjoying the sight together for hours. Once in a while they would talk but no words were needed. They didn't feel uncomfortable with the silence at all.  
  
The peaceful moment was ruined when Seiji started coughing harshly. He groaned. He had forgotten all about his fever while sitting with Touma and was reminded in a very unpleasant way.  
  
"We should get you back inside, koi." Touma was worried about Seiji's health. Thinking that maybe it was too soon for him to go outside. He did have his jacket on and warm clothes, not to mention warmth from Touma's own body, but still..... if Seiji was to get more sick Touma would only blame himself. It's just that the blonde had been stuck inside for so long that he couldn't turn him down when he asked if they could look at the stars together.  
  
The swordsman sighed, knowing that Touma was probably right. After all they had been outside for hours (though it didn't seem like it) and he was still sick. He really didn't want to move, being comfortable where he was. However, he forced himself up and put his hand out to help Touma up.  
  
The archer looked at his hand and rose an eyebrow. Seiji was still weak and might end up actually falling. He smirked, an idea coming to mind. He grabbed Seiji's outstretched hand.  
  
Seiji yelled in surprise when Touma pulled him down onto him. Not expecting the move he didn't have even the slightest chance in preventing his fall.  
  
Touma laughed at Seiji, seeing his look of surprise.  
  
The blonde slapped Touma's arm. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"So I could do this....." Touma pulled Seiji's face down to his and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Mmmmm... well, I guess I can't disagree with that." Seiji smiled, anger forgotten. Looking down at Touma, still below him. He started to nip at Touma's neck and ran kisses along it. He put his hands under the archer's shirt and gently caressed his well-built chest. He was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from his lover.  
  
Touma had his arms wrapped around Seiji and felt him shaking and even though he was greatly distracted he could feel it. As much as he didn't want to stop Seiji, he knew it would be best for his health if they went back to the house.   
  
"Seiji," He called to get his lover's attention and to control himself, "I love what you're doing but it would probably be best if we at least go inside first. You're still sick."  
  
Seiji frowned and pulled away from Touma. Even though he knew he shouldn't be mad at Touma for stopping him. Touma was the one who prevented him from leaving. They were outside and it was getting colder; he couldn't help but be a little mad. He didn't want his fever to get in the way of things like this.  
  
Touma quickly got up and wrapped his arms around Seiji, once again. "Gomen, but you're still sick and I don't want you to get worse."  
  
Seiji couldn't help but melt into his lover's embrace, his anger leaving him. "Wakarimashita. And don't be sorry, I should be, and I am. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." The blonde swordsman turned around and gave the archer a kiss that left him wanting more.  
  
Touma stood there staring at Seiji as he walked back. "Kami, he's a tease." He whispered to himself, breathing heavily.  
  
By the time he finally regained his senses Seiji had been half-way to the house already. He ran to catch up with him. The archer's leg was pretty much healed, it only hurt a little now and he no longer had to have someone support him while he walked. It wasn't a good idea for him to run a lot but he could if he needed to.   
  
Touma caught up with Seiji and pushed him against the side of the house and kissed him passionately. "You're lucky I'm considerate of your health, otherwise I'd take you right here and now."  
  
Seiji was shocked, neither of them had actually talked about going all the way. Of course they had both thought about it, but they hadn't voiced it. "Am I really that lucky then?"  
  
Touma shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it." He said before reclaiming his lover's lips.  
  
The archer opened the door that they were standing next to and held it open for Seiji. Upon entering they found the living room light on. They found it odd since the others were asleep and they hadn't turned it on.  
  
Both of them went into the living room and found Shin sitting on the couch reading something, it didn't seem like he was too focused on it though.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Shin? I thought you went to bed a while ago." Touma questioned, concerned.  
  
"I did." Shin's voice sounded distracted and sad. "I just wanted to read."  
  
"What's really wrong? Did something happen?" They could tell something happened. Shin rarely came out at night just to read, especially after he had already gone to bed.  
  
Shin sighed. "I might as well tell you." He paused. "I kind of told Shuu something that I possibly shouldn't have."  
  
Seiji and Touma looked at him confused.  
  
"Lately I've been having... well, feelings for him. I told him about them and all he said was that he was tired. Then he went to bed." Shin finished, his voice filled with sadness. "I guess I shouldn't have told him."  
  
"Iie, it's a good thing you did. It took me until I almost lost Seiji to get enough courage to tell him that I loved him. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't told him and he had... well, you know." Touma shuddered, thinking of when they had given Seiji the antidote and then saw his reaction. "It's a good thing you told him, you never know what could happen. Maybe Shuu will come around."  
  
"Un, I suppose you're right." Shin felt a little better, with what Touma had said, it was true.

* * *

After Shin had told Shuu about his feelings he had just told him he was tired and turned away from him, feigning sleep. Both of them shared the same room so he knew he had hurt Shin's feelings badly when Shin had left the room, slamming the door behind him without realizing it.  
  
_It's not that I don't like him. I just don't like him **that** way._ Shuu thought; then Shin's sad face flashed through his mind. It tore his heart when he had seem it and it still did. He was shocked when Shin had told him how he felt and he paniced, he didn't know how to respond. He cared about the brunette a lot. Shuu thought it was amazing how Shin cared about everyone more than himself, always making sure everyone was in good health, even if it was just a slight cold he made sure they were as comfortable as possible.  
  
When Shin had taken care of him he had been extremly grateful and even felt something that he couldn't place. He just knew that he'd rather no one else took care of him besides the water trooper.  
  
Then it hit him. _I do love him!_ He was surprised. He never thought he'd lvoe another guy. He had thought he'd love a beautiful woman and have children. _Well, Shin is beautiful._ Shuu slapped himself remembering how he had treated Shin. _Why don't I ever think before I do something?_   
  
Shuu threw off his covers and jumped out of bed, not caring that he was only in his boxers, he ran for the door and down the stairs to find Shin.

* * *

Seiji and Touma had been trying to reassure Shin that he would be alright and if Shuu really didn't return his feelings he could find someone else that was better for him.  
  
The three troopers were shocked when they heard someone running down the stairs. They stared when they saw that it was Shuu rushing down the stairs in only his boxers.  
  
_What does he think he's doing?_ Seiji thought.  
  
Shin just stared at Shuu in disbelief down the stairs and in his boxers no less! _Is he trying to tease me?_  
  
Shuu had just teached him. "Shuu--"  
  
The water trooper was cut off when Shuu kissed him. His eyes widened in shock, but he quickly melted into the kiss and returned it.  
  
"Anou... I think we'll be leaving now." Seiji said grabbing Touma's hand and leading him to the stairs. They quickly escaped to their room.  
  
Shin and Shuu finally broke from their kiss. "Look, I'm so sorry, Shin. I guess I just didn't realize how I really felt." Shuu said staring straight into Shin's eyes to show his sincerity.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore so don't worry about it." Shin said trying to control his overwhelming happiness. "Aishiteru."  
  
Shuu held him close. "I love you too."

* * *

Touma and Seiji had entered their room. They both got ready for bed and then they climbed into their bed.  
  
"That certainly was interesting." Seiji said surprised about what had happened. Neither had suspected that relationship would bloom. They were both really happy for Shin and Shuu.  
  
Touma could only agree. Seiji held his lover close to him, getting into a comfortable possition.  
  
"We'll have to find someone for Ryo now." Touma said with a grin.  
  
"He'll definitely be surprised tomorrow. He probably had no idea either."  
  
Touma scooted back into Seiji's embrace, wanting to be as close as possible.   
  
"Oyasuminasai." Seiji said to Touma with a kiss on his head.

* * *

Well, wasn't everyone just surprised in that chapt. -=grins=- I finally updated though. Yay for me! Hopefully some of you like Shuu/Shin. Personally I don't really but I thought I'd add that in there for some of you peoples. Besides Touma and Seiji can't be the only couple. They can? Oh well, it's too late now. Maybe Ryo will find someone? Who knows? Hope you all enjoyed the chapt and I am sorry that it took a while to update had problems making it sound how I wanted it to.  
  
**Plz Review!!!  
**  
Ja ne 


	17. Sick

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the troopers.  
  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai.... Seiji/Touma and Shin/Shuu  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. Can't be helped. As always I'll go back through and fix the mistakes.

* * *

_Review Responses:_  
  
**inulover28** - Glad you liked the Shin and Shuu pairing. I dunno how many people actually do. I don't, which is why it's kinda odd that I added it in my own fic, but thought some of you peoples would like it...... I think I just repeated a lot of what I had already said. -.- And yeah, I did read your other fic and reviewed for it.. maybe the review just didn't show up..... shrugs I'll review again. Update your fic soon, plz. -=grins=-  
  
**Touya's Angel** - thx  
  
**Star Light Shadow** - Glad ya liked the Shin/Shuu. Who could like them more than Touma/Seiji anywayz? hehe...  
  
Thx for the reviews. Plz keep them coming and if more people could review I'd really appreciate it. ; Anywayz... on with the fic.

* * *

**Nightmares and Sickness  
  
By: NightShadow  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Sick**

* * *

"Nani!?!" Ryo exclaimed. "Itsu?!" Everyone had just told him about Shin and Shuu's relationship. He hadn't expected any of the troopers to get into a relationship and then Touma and Seiji did. Now Shin and Shuu are in one! It was one of the most surprising things ever!  
  
"Last night when you were asleep." Shuu answered.  
  
"Oh, o-okay." Ryo wasn't quite sure of how he was supposed to react. "Congrats." He finally decided that would be the best response. He really was happy for them anyway.  
  
"Arigatou." Shuu said gratefully.  
  
"Yeah, you have no idea how much that means to us." Shin said smiling.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. No prob." Ryo said still shocked.  
  
"So... when's breakfast?" Shuu asked, changing the mood.  
  
Shin chuckled. "I'll start it."  
  
Touma and Seiji decided to wait for breakfast outside. They laid down on the grass next to each other, with the wind gently caressing their skin.  
  
"Looks like you were right." Touma said with an amused tone, looking up at the sky.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Ryo being shocked." Touma answered. "It seemed like he had less of an idea than we did."  
  
Seiji laughed. "Un, he definitely didn't see it coming."  
  
Touma looked over at Seiji. He considered himself lucky to have someone as beautiful as him in his life. The way the sun shone on his golden hair was enchanting; it was hard to even try to look away. The archer was glad that Tomo hadn't touched Seiji's face. The sadist probably didn't want to scar the blonde's perfect features. Touma wished that Tomo hadn't even caught Seiji in the first place, but what's done is done and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Do I have something on my face or something?" Seiji asked, feeling nervous under his lover's stare.  
  
Startled out of his thoughts by Seiji's voice he quickly replied, "Iie, not a thing is wrong with it."  
  
"What were--"  
  
Touma could no longer hold back his urge to kiss him so did... cutting him off mid-sentence. The kiss became deeper as Touma's tongue begged for entrance. Seiji moaned in pleasure when Touma's hands began caressing his chest.  
  
Before they could do anything else Shin called, "Touma! Seiji! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Both let out a frustrated sigh. "Something always interupts us." Touma said. "Even in our own room." He added as an afterthought when Ryo had caught them kissing soon after they had returned from the hospital.  
  
"Don't worry, koi. They can't _always_ interupt." Seiji said with a mischievous tone.  
  
"Guess we should go." Touma said, reluctantly getting up.  
  
They kissed again. Then walked to the door, not wanting to go.

* * *

The other troopers were still eating while Seiji sat there picking at his food, not really hungry.  
  
"Why aren't you eating, Seiji?" Shin asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, I'm just not that hungry." He replied trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. In truth he felt kind of dizzy and nauseous.  
  
"Okay, but try to eat more." Shin said with a worried tone. Seiji still hadn't been eating right and it wasn't good for his health. If it was because of his fever or with what had happened to him, Shin didn't know and didn't want to ask in case it had to do with Tomo. He didn't want to bring those thoughts back to the blonde's mind, when he seemed content with how everything was going, for the most part. They still didn't know to what extent the torture had gone to and didn't plan on asking.  
  
Seiji nodded and forced some more food down his throat. After a few bites he quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
At first the other troopers stared in surprise. Then Touma got up and went to Seiji. The archer found him leaning over the toilet, throwing up. He went over to him and rubbed his back soothingly reapeating comforting words.  
  
Once Seiji was done Touma filled a cup with water and handed it to the still sick trooper.  
  
Seiji gratefully took the water and quickly rinsed out the nasty taste in his mouth. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now, let's get you to bed." Touma said concerned. _Maybe it was a bad idea to go outside last night._  
  
Seiji set the cup on the counter and stood up. However, his legs couldn't support him so he fell against the wall.  
  
Touma frowned, seeing that Seiji couldn't hold himself up. Then he went to his lover's side and helped him.  
  
Seiji bowed his bead in shame. _I can't even walk by myself.  
_  
"It's alright to have support, koi. You're still sick." Touma said when he saw the look on the blonde's face.  
  
The swordsman didn't say anything; he just kept walking along with Touma.  
  
They were in their bedroom so Touma lead Seiji over to their bed and let the blonde lay down. "Get all the rest you can. Don't worry about what time it is." He knew that Seiji didn't like to stay in bed past a certain time, it made him feel lazy.  
  
The sick trooper just closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. However, his eyes opened when he felt Touma leave. He had sat on Seiji's bed once the blonde was comfortable and was going to leave to talk to the others.  
  
The swordsman reached out for Touma's arm and grabbed it. Once his lover was looking at him he said, "Please don't leave. At least until I've fallen asleep." He hated sounding so needy but he wanted Touma by his side. If he were to leave his memories were sure to come back and he definitely didn't want that.  
  
The archer pulled up the chair that he had first used when Seiji returned from the hospital and brought it up to his bed. He kissed Seiji on the forehead. "Go to sleep. I promise I won't leave until you've fallen asleep." He would never leave his lover in his time of need.  
  
Seiji closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Touma squeezed the sleeping trooper's hand and then got up once he was positive that he was asleep. He didn't want to leave quite yet bu he was sure that the others were wondering about how Seiji was doing. He was going to finish up his own breakfast anyway. This whole thing had taken about ten minutes; there would probably enough food left. iUnless Shuu ate all of it./i  
  
Touma had just entered the kitchen and found that the other troopers were still sitting at the table. Shuu was still eating a little; Ryo and Shin were talking. They stopped talking when they saw the archer had came back. "So... how is he?" Ryo asked worried for the swordsman's health after seeing him running to the bathroom.  
  
"A little better, I think. He's resting now." Touma said sadly.  
  
"That poison must be really strong." Shuu said thoughtfully. "He should be better by now, shouldn't he?"  
  
"Un, you'd think so." Shin said.  
  
"If that bastard wasn't already dead, I'd kill him!" Ryo said angry.  
  
"What's done is done so don't think about it. At least he's dead and he'll never hurt Seiji again." Shin said reasonably.  
  
"I agree. Right now we need to worry about Seiji's health only." Touma said. "All he needs to do is rest right now. We can see if he'll eat something later. Hopefully he'll be able to keep it down."  
  
They all nodded. Then Shin spoke, "Well, let me know if he gets worse. I have to get a few things from the store." He didn't really want to leave Seiji though.  
  
"I'm going to go with you." Shuu said while getting up.  
  
Shin started to get everyone's plates when Touma stopped him. "Go on ahead. I'll take care of the dishes."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Hai, don't worry about it."   
  
"I'll help him out too." Ryo volunteered.  
  
"If you're sure...."  
  
"Just go."  
  
Finally Shin and Shuu left with a thank you.  
  
For a while Ryo and Touma washed the dishes in silence until Ryo spoke. "Is he still having really bad nightmares?"  
  
Touma stopped washing the dish he was on and turned to look at Ryo. Then he continued. With a long sigh he said, "Yes, but they're not as bad as they were. The one's he does have though are bad. It's hard to wake him sometimes. When he does wake he's drenched in sweat and shivers violently." He paused. "I don't know if it's much better then before other than there being less."  
  
"Don't worry. He'll get better soon." Ryo said while putting the last plate away. He placed his hand on the archer's shoulder for reassurance. Then he left to his room.  
  
Touma let out a sad sigh. _I certainly hope so._  
  
Byakuen looked up at him from the floor with a sad look in his eyes. He could feel the worry in the room, not to mention hearing it in both Ryo and Touma's voice.  
  
Touma stooped down and patted the white tiger on the head. "Don't worry, boy. Everything's alright."  
  
Byakuen licked his hand, showing that he understood.  
  
"I'm going to check on Seiji now. Be good." The blue-haired archer took a glass from the cupboard, filled it up with water and then went upstairs to check on his lover.  
  
Once at the door he slowly opened it so it wouldn't make any noise. However, when he entered the room he found that Seiji was just lying there, staring at the ceiling. He had a blank look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong, koi?" He asked worriedly. When Seiji didn't respond he went up to him.  
  
"Seiji...?" He waved his hand in front of Seiji's face.  
  
The blonde jumped, surprised. Breathing very quickly he looked over at Touma.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He definitely hadn't expected him to react like that. He noticed that his lover was still breathing quickly. He placed the cup on the stand by the bed and went next to the blonde. For some reason that only increased the speed of his breathing.  
  
"Seiji." He tried. "Blondie?" Opting for a different nickname he didn't use that often, hoping it would have a good result. Seeing it had no different affect he tried to calm him with comforting words. "Seiji, calm down. Breathe slowly. That's it. Just keep breathing."   
  
Once Seiji's breathing was pretty much normal he looked over at Touma and blinked. "What happened?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me."   
  
"I.... I don't know. I think..." He trailed off in his thoughts. "I know I had another nightmare."   
  
Touma inwardly cringed. His lover had a nightmare; it seemed like a bad one at that, and he wasn't there to comfort him. "Drink this, koi." He said, handing him the water.  
  
Seiji took it and drank all of it, not realizing how thirsty he really had been. After he drank it he handed it back to Touma who placed in back on the table. Then he laid back down and tried to fall asleep.  
  
The blonde's eyes opened and closed a few different times before Touma finally decided that there was no way that he'd be able to sleep how he was. The archer got up and laid next to Seiji. At first he seemed to tense at the touch but then relaxed. _That dream must have really shaken him up_. He thought sadly. _And I wasn't there for him.  
_  
The blue-haired trooper pulled his lover closer and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
With the comforting motion made by Touma the blonde fell asleep within minutes. Touma smiled when he noticed this and soon he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Well, I hope people are actually still enjoying this. The next chapt is prob'ly goin' to be the last. -=sniff sniff=- Sry if there's more mistakes than usual I wrote this up in a hurry cuz I had less than an hour to do so.   
  
**Plz review!!**  
  
Ja ne 


	18. Relief

**Disclaimer**: I only own Tomo..... -=sniff sniff=-  
  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai.... Seiji/Touma and Shin/Shuu. Seiji/Touma is still the main focus of course.  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. Can't be helped. As always I'll go back through and fix the mistakes.

* * *

_Review Responses:_  
  
**Kacie (aka GothicTigersHalo** - lol.... sry but that was... I dunno. Anywayz.. just read and find out. :) Thx for readin' and of course, reviewing.  
  
**inulover28** - Yeah, I guess I did. I think I was just prolonging the inevitable. :) Hope you enjoyed it! And this chapt, of course.  
  
**Touya's Angel** - Okey, thx for reviewing throughout my fic. Glad ya enjoyed it. :)  
  
Everyone gets a smilie face today. :) -=sweatdrop=- Thx for those of you who have reviewed for most my fic. I _really _appreciate it. I did lose some people along the way, whether it was cuz it just got really bad or went in a direction they didn't like I don't know, but I guess it doesn't really matter. Anywayz... plz review, lemme know how ya like it.

* * *

**Nightmares and Sickness  
  
By: NightShadow  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Relief**

* * *

It was a few hours later when Touma woke up. Looking at Seiji he found him still, thankfully, sleeping peacefully. He climbed out of bed carefully so he wouldn't wake the sleeping blonde. He definitely needed his rest and Touma didn't want to be the one to disturb him. He was relieved to see that the swordsman hadn't had another horrible nightmare.   
  
The blue-haired archer went to their balcony and just sat there enjoying the cool breeze of the wind. He thought about Seiji and how he was tortured by Tomo. _How could I have let that happen?_ He foolishly questioned himself, yet again. He had no idea what Seiji had to endure, and had no intention of asking, not only did he just not want to know, he didn't want to make Seiji relive all the horrible things that must have happened to him. The only good thing that had come out of all this was that he had finally been able to tell Seiji that he loved him. That definitely didn't make up for it though. He would give up their relationship, if necessary, to take back what Tomo had done to his blonde. There would always be the chance that he'd summon up enough courage to tell Seiji a different time. However, he couldn't take back all the things that Tomo had done to Seiji so there was no point in thinking about it really.  
  
Touma jumped when he felt strong arms circle around his shoulders. He soon relaxed when he found out that it was Seiji.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Seiji asked, his voice sounding strained and tired.  
  
"Just thinking." Touma replied, thinking it best to not tell Seiji to get more sleep, though it sounded like he needed it. Seiji certainly wouldn't appreciate it.  
  
"About what?" The blonde asked next to Touma's ear.  
  
A shiver ran down Touma's spine. "The past few weeks." He felt bad for mentioning it when he felt Seiji tense. "I'm s--"  
  
The swordsman had moved in front of him and cut him off with a kiss. "You don't need to apologize. I am the one who asked what you were thinking about." He stated honestly. "Don't feel guilty about all of it either. None of it is your fault. Promise me you won't."  
  
Touma looked away from his lover but Seiji pulled his head back so he could look directly into his eyes. "Promise me."  
  
Touma sighed, giving in, knowing he wouldn't be able to get away without promising. "Alright, I promise." Even though he just promised this, he still knew it would take a long time before he finally did stop blaming himself.  
  
Seiji grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of Touma so he was facing him.   
  
"How are you feeling?" The archer asked after a while of silence.  
  
"Better than I was during breakfast." He answered truthfully. Sure, he still felt a little dizzy and nauseous, but nothing compared to what he had felt like in the morning.  
  
Touma nodded. "Do you think you'll be able to eat anything?"  
  
"I'm not hungry right now. Maybe later."  
  
The archer frowned. "Seiji, you need to eat something. You're still not eating right and you just threw up everything that you had to eat."  
  
The blonde looked down at his hands in his lap. "I told you I'm not hungry. I'll try later."  
  
"Stubborn." He muttered under his breath. He knew there was no way he'd be able to get Seiji to eat anything at the moment so gave up. _He will eat something later._ He thought determinedly.  
  
They heard someone knock on their door. Touma got up and answered it. He found Ryo standing there waiting. "You can come in if you want."  
  
"Alright." He said stepping into their room. "I was just wondering how Seiji was doing." Ryo said feeling like he was imposing. "I was also wondering if you guys wanted to go on a picnic. Shin and Shuu are bothin coming. Shin has already started to make the food." They had reached the balcony while Ryo was talking.  
  
The ebony-haired trooper looked at Seiji and noticed he seemed more tired than he had the other day. _I guess it's to be expected._ He shrugged it off.  
  
"What do you think, koi? Are you up to it?" Touma questioned the blonde, not sure if he even should go since he needed **a lot** more rest., but he couldn't just tell him that he wasn't allowed to go. That would surely ruin their relationship.  
  
Seiji shrugged. "Sure, sounds fun." He really didn't want to go but if he said no the others would get all worried and ask questions.  
  
Touma could tell that Seiji wasn't telling them something but didn't ask the blonde knowing that he wouldn't tell him anything unless he wanted to. "When are we going to leave?"  
  
"Around noon. Pretty much whenever Shin is finished." Ryo answered, guessing how long it would take the water trooper with the food. _With how much Shuu eats it could take longer than that._ He thought jokingly. _Well, Touma eats quite a bit too._  
  
Touma looked at the clock and saw it was 11:47. "Alright, we'll be down in a few."  
  
Ryo nodded and left. He didn't know if it really was a good idea for Seiji to be going anywhere even if it was hot out, especially after what happened at breakfast. However, the blonde needed to get out of the house and do something. Besides, it would be rude if Shin, Shuu and himself just left without asking either of the other troopers. He just hoped it wasn't a mistake.  
  
"Are you sure you really want to go?" Touam asked concerned.  
  
"Un, it might help take my mind off other things and help me relax." Not only was the swordsman feeling nauseous and dizzy but he also felt trapped. At first when he came back from the hospital he welcomed being home but now he was stuck there; not able to do anything that he wanted like he used to. The troopers being protective of him since his capture. It damaged his pride even more but he'd allow it, at least until his fever subsided. _You'd think it'd be gone by now._ Seiji thought disturbed.  
  
"If you're sure..."  
  
"Hai." The blonde was getting tired of his overprotectiveness. He still loved the man a lot but he didn't need to be so protective. "Let me take a quick shower. Then I'll go downstairs." He felt dirty, like he **really** needed a shower, especially since he was actually getting out of the house. He hadn't been able to take one in quite a while since he hadn't been able to support himself but now he could so he jumped at the opportunity.  
  
Seiji turned to get his clothes and felt strong but gentle arms surround his waist. "Gomen, koi, I'm just concerned." Touma gave a sad sigh. "You scared the hell out of me when you went missing and then the hospital..." He trailed off not wanting to mention those thoughts.  
  
Seiji shuddered, thinking about the past events and then he leaned back against Touma, dismissing his bad thoughts. "I know, you're only worried, and you have every right to be. I guess I'm just a little uptight about being stuck inside for so long and not being about to do anything by myself, not that I don't love your company." The blonde said meaning every word but thinking, _I want to meditate._ Even after what happened he still needed to meditate. It relaxed him so much that he didn't have a care in the world; he didn't have to think about anything, which would be a major relief. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to meditate in a long time though since Tomo had captured him **while** meditating.  
  
Seiji turned to face Touma and gave him a passionate kiss. "I'm going to take my shower now. Tell the guys I'll be down once I'm done."  
  
"Okay, have fun." Touma smiled and let Seiji go. Then he left and went down to the others.  
  
Seiji shook his head in amusement. He picked up his clothes and once more headed for the bathroom; this time not being stopped. The blonde turned the dials to make the water the right temperature. Once he got it right he took off his clothes and stepped in, enjoying the feel of the warm water cascading downhis smooth skin. Though he did have some scars his skin was still as smooth as it had ever been.  
  
He let out a content sigh. _This is really what I needed._

* * *

Touma got downstairs and saw that Shuu was trying to eat some of the food that Shin was trying to make. "Stop, love. You can have some later, when it's ready." He heard Shin shout at the Kongo bearer.  
  
Touma saw Shuu pout. "You know that doesn't work on him, Shuu. Why do you even bother?" He said, surprising both troopers since they hadn't known he was in the room.  
  
"Where's Seiji?" Ryo asked confused.  
  
"He's taking a shower. He'll be down in a while."  
  
"Is he feeling well?" Shin asked, ever being the mother-hen.  
  
"I'm not so sure, but I do think it'll be good for him to get out of the house and actually do something."   
  
They nodded. Shin went back to preparing with Ryo helping. Touma went to help as well. He also grabbed some medicine, just in case Seiji should need it. _Can never be too careful._ The archer thought while picking up a case of the pills.  
  
Minutes later they were done and just had to wait for Seiji to finish up.  
  
About ten minutes later Seiji came down wearing a blue shirt with black pants. He looked a lot more refreshed than he had been.  
  
"Are you ready?" Touma asked, happy that Seiji looked better.  
  
"Hai." He followed the others out. Shin locked the door behind them and then they set out to find a good place to have their picnic.

* * *

The troopers had just found a spot so started to set up. Beautiful trees surrounded them and the grass was lush all around. There was still clear sky with no chance of rain. Even if it did rain the great tree that they were sitting under would keep them dry.  
  
Seiji didn't really feel up to the picnic, for he still felt nauseous but tried to ingnore it.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Touma asked, concerned when he saw Seiji's face; you could easily tell something was wrong. Whether Seiji would actually admit it was a whole different story.  
  
"Un, just thinking." That was partially true. He was thinking about not wanting to be there.  
  
Touma knew that would be the response and that he wouldn't get a different one so he jsut let it go. Seiji wouldn't tell him.... at least not yet.  
  
By then everything was out and they were ready to eat, to Seiji's dismay. He'd have to eat to put up the front that he was, infact, alright.  
  
The blonde ate little food, but enough and no one questioned him because of his incident during breakfast.  
  
After eating they just sat or laid down and talked; just had fun.   
  
It had been hours later when they finally decided that they should head back home. It was already dark out. Seiji, who had been leaning against Touma with his head on his shoulder, fell asleep not long ago. The exhaution of the morning events having their effect on his still slightly weak state.  
  
The blue-haired archer picked his lover up without disturbing him and carried him.  
  
"Must have been a lot more tired than he thought." Shin said, carrying the blanket they had used to sit on. Shuu was carrying the food and Ryo just walked beside Touma and Seiji.  
  
"I'm kind of surprised he made it this late. He looked so tired before the shower. I guess it helped him a lot." Touma stated.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing he's finally getting rest. We all know he needs it." Ryo said relieved.  
  
They continued walking, occasionally one of them would start up a conversation. They had been glad that the picnic went well.

* * *

Seiji woke with the sun shinning through the window onto his face. He didn't mind that much for he liked the sun, but didn't appreciate it at this moment.  
  
The blonde turned away from the sun, and saw that Touma was next to him, still sleeping. He smiled and closed his eyes, falling back into his peaceful sleep.  
  
Touma woke up minutes after Seiji had fallen back asleep, and got out of his bed, without waking Seiji. He checked the blonde's forehead for a fever and was relieved and very ecstatic to find that it was completely gone... finally.  
  
Seiji murmured something and moved. He then slowly opened his beautiful violet eyes and stared at his lover. He felt a lot better than he had yesterday. He yawned and sat up.   
  
Touma threw his arms around Seiji and kissed him deeply, no longer able to hold in his excitment.  
  
At first Seiji was taken aback by the archer's actions but quickly fell into the kiss. He realized that his fever must be gone. He had felt Touma's hand on his forehead and then opened his eyes to see the immense relief on his lover's face.  
  
When they broke apart they wasted no time waiting for the next and devoured each other's mouths again.  
  
**Owari**

****

* * *

And it ends really happy.... -=sniff sniff=- Kinda sad... that it's over. It lasted for quite a while. I made it longer than they have been lately.... hope you guys enjoyed it!! I'm workin' on an InuYasha fic now and the LOTR fic still, that's not complete yet. Oh, and if ya wanna know what the InuYasha fic is goin' to be about check out my profile; there's a couple summaries there. But anywayz.. hope you all enjoyed this fic!  
  
**Plz R&R!!** Especially since this is the last chapt, I really wanna know what you all thought of this fic!  
  
Sayonara 


End file.
